Fiore High
by LittleZeus
Summary: Pervy jocks, busty cheerleaders, nerds and geeks, mean girls, and not to mention the playboys and the divas. Seems like your average high school doesn't it? But it isn't, Fiore High is the most interesting school in Fiore. Many different pairings, I suck at summaries so please don't judge me. Please give it a shot.
1. The First Day

**This is my new story Fiore High and I need a little help, I want to make Lucy with someone but I don't know who. I will create a poll and I want you guys to vote on who she should be with or you could send me pms and list the names. The candidates are Natsu, Sting, Rogue, Gray, Hibiki, Laxus or other? Please help me out.**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I drew in a long sigh as my alarm clock woke me up this morning. That's right, I almost forgot that today was my first day of school at Fiore High. I am still surprised on how I got accepted to the most prestigious school in the entire country. Well now I guess that I should probably wake up and get ready. I don't want to be late on the first day. I pulled myself out of bed and slipped on my slippers. I hope that today goes good and not bad.

As I walked into the bathroom, I saw that my hair was all messy and I just went back into my room. I got out the clothes that I chose to wear today and put them on one of the shelves of the bathroom closet. I stripped down and walked into the shower. I had my vanilla and strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner ready. I turned on the water to fill up the tub while I got the towel ready. It sucked to live alone but I heard that there are dorms there but I wonder what will happen to this house if I'm gone. I guess that I should have Caprico, Loke, and Virgo take care of this place while I'm gone since mama and papa are no longer with us. I stepped into the tub and man this felt good. I finished scrubbing and stepped out of the tub.

**Loke's POV**

I just got Lucy's bags packed for school. It will be so lonely without her here. Though if her father was still here, he would say that her education is more important. I will be driving her to school and I want her to make new friends considering how lonely she has been these past couple of years. The door of the bathroom swung open and there stood my little princess. I wish I could go to school with her then my eyes started to glint.

"Lucy, do you want me to accompany you to school today?"

"No it's alright."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah and who else will take care of the estate while I'm not here?"

"Caprico and Virgo." I said grinning.

"Alright fine, you can come just as long as you get your own books and uniform."

"I understand princess."

"It's like you planned this out didn't you?"

"Maybe." I smirked.

** Lucy's POV**

It's like Loke has been planning on attending school with me from the very beginning. Well there is no time to waste.

"CAPRICO, VIRGO COME IN HERE!" I shouted from the kitchen.

"Yes princess?" Virgo said.

"Yes Lucy?" Caprico said.

"Since I am off to school and Loke will be coming with me, I want you guys to take care of the estate while I am gone, I will visit on the weekends so you will be able to see me. I don't want you guys to get really worried about me so please don't worry, I will be taking Loke and I can guarantee that he will protect me."

"Yes we understand completely. We will take care of the estate in your absence." They said in unison.

"Thank you very much Virgo and Caprico." I said smiling softly at them. I didn't want to leave them but I had to get a better education for my mother and father who are no longer with us. I want to make them proud.

"We will be on our leave now. Please take care you two." I heard Loke shout from the car after packing my luggage in the trunk. I went up to the care and got in the passengers seat. Now for the trip ahead of us.

**Timeskip: gates of the school**

My mouth was hanging open. This place is huge I thought. I looked around and I could see so many people smiling at each other and having fun. This place was so big, I can't believe that I even got accepted here. I was the top student at my old school and now I will re-earn that title in this one. While I was zoned out I felt someone bump into me.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I was reading and wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I'm Levy McGarden, you must be the new student here that I've heard about." She said smiling while picking up her books on the ground. She was short and she had short blue hair with an orange hair band. She also wore an orange dress with a white bow. She was soo petite.

"Oh no I'm sorry, I was zoned out on how big this school is that I wasn't paying attention. My name is Lucy Heartfilia." I said returning the smile.

"Who is the guy with the orange hair, in the suit and sunglasses?" She said pointing to Loke who was looking around just like me.

"This is Loke, he is one of my care takers and he wanted to accompany me to school today."

"That's nice of him."

"Yeah, hey since you've been here waayy longer than I have, can you show me around the school?" I said looking embarrassed.

"Sure, can I take a look at your schedule?"

"Sure." I handed her my schedule and she was scanning it.

"So you are in dorm number 44, your homeroom teacher is Mr. Clive. You are in chemistry with Mr. Kotobuki, Literature with Mr. Conbalt, history with Mr. Mine. Just follow me, classes don't start for another hour so you will have time to explore the school, don't worry."

"Alright, thank you so much Levy."

"No problem, first let's go to master and then get your dorm key and then we'll get you all situated here in Fiore High."

"Master?" I asked questioningly.

"The headmaster or principal wants us to call him master. You'll get used to it."

"Ahh I see now."

"Yeah but come on!" She grabbed my hand and dragged me.

"Loke come on now!"

"Yes princess."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"Yes ma'am!" I just sighed, he doesn't understand does he?

**Levy's POV**

I feel sorry for Lucy, she is in homeroom with Natsu, Gray, Sting, and Gajeel. They always fight but not really Gajeel. She is new and she has to deal with the dense idiots. I sweat-dropped and because I know that she has to share a dorm with Erza who can be pretty scary when it comes to it. I'll just let her figure things out and say nothing about it.

* * *

**That was the first chapter of Fiore High, please vote in the poll (if it works because I am new to this site and still figuring things out) on who Lucy should be with in later chapters or you could pm me and I'll add it to the poll count.**


	2. Introductions and Fights

**Still Levy's POV**

"Lucy, here is the headmaster's office, you go in and I'll wait here."

"No please come with me."

"As you wish." I knocked on the door and then I heard a "come on in" from the inside. I pushed open the doors and then bowed. "Master, here is the new student Lucy."

"Ahhh greetings Lucy, I am Master Makarov, how may I help you today?" His smile was so cheerful knowing that we have a new student.

"Uhhm well I came here for a dorm key..." She sounded as if she didn't want to be here.

"Alright, let me see. Heartfilia, Heartfilia, Hearfilia, oh here we go. Dorm number 44 with SCA President Erza Scarlet. Here is your key, and your new membership card to allow you to purchase lunch." He handed her the card and key. "Levy please show her to class, she is new and she needs to get used to this place."

"Alright master, leave it to me!" I smiled and then left.

**Lucy's POV**

This place is so friendly, I think I might like it here. Suddenly Levy took hold of my arm and started to drag me to a side of the school which I think was the west wing from the map. Loke soon came running to us.

"Lucy, I have to go and pick up a uniform, I will see you in homeroom." He said winking and then he walked away.

"I see someone has a crush on you!" Levy said wiggling her eyebrows.

"It's not like that! He has known me for a long time and he just cares for me is all.!"

"That's not what it looked like." She grinned seeing that my face was becoming red.

"Just take me to the dorms." Isighed

"You are just trying to avoid this aren't you Lucy?"

Just then a guy with really long black hair and a lot of piercings came up to us. He was wearing this weird feathery should guard thing and he had red eyes.

"Ne Gajeel, how are you today?" Levy asked, so this guys name was Gajeel.

"I'm doing good pipsqueek but what's with this bunny girl over here?" Did my ears hear correctly? Did he just call me a bunny girl?

"Gajeel, that isn't nice and this is Lucy, she is new here."

"Whatever shorty." He snorted.

"Not my fault that you're a giant." She fought back. Awwww they would look soo cute together.

**Levy's POV**

Gajeel was making fun of me for being short which hurt my feelings. I wish that he knew just how I felt and then a weight would be lifted off of my shoulders.

"Gajeel, don't you have a fight to pick with Natsu or something?"

"Now that you mention it shorty, I do. Thanks and meet me at the library after school today." He said smirking at me. My good he is just so hot.

"So you like him don't you? Hmmm?" I heard Lucy break me out of my trance.

"What are you talking about?" I could feel my face get red, was it that obvious that I liked him?

"It's obvious that you like him, though I would never imagine people that are so different from each other would have feelings, but then again opposites attract."

"Alright fine I do like him!"

"Knew it~" I could hear her voice singing in an i-knew-it-all-along sort of voice.

**after the tour of the campus Lucy's POV**

I was awkwardly standing in the classroom. Just then I heard the screen door slide open and then a man with ginger hair and stubble came in the room.

"Good morning class." His voice was very calm. "Cana sweety, please don't drink in my class."

"But dad." She was giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"Oh alright. Anyways class, today we have a new student. Her name is Lucy Heartfilia. Please make her feel welcome." He motioned for me to go to where he stood. " I want you to go and sit between Rogue Cheney and Natsu Dragneel." He pointed to where the empty seat was between a boy with black hair covering one eye and the boy with pink hair who just looked very cheery.

"I'm Natsu, nice to meet you Luigi!" He said smiling.

"It's Lucy..." I said awkwardly.

"Oh well can I call you Luce?"

"Sure, I guess." Then he shook my hand and smiled so sweetly. I never knew that this place had hot guys, I turned around and saw a guy with blonde hair and he was smirking at me.

"Like what you see blondie?" He said pointing to his six-pack.

"Whatever, and hey! You're blonde too!" I pointed back.

"Whatever blondie."

"Just ignore Sting, he is an idiot alright Lucy." The guy with black hair said showing no emotion what so ever.

"You must be Rogue then if he is Natsu." I said pointing out.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you Lucy, isn't your family like really rich or something?" He said asking

"Yeah we own the Heartfilia train rails. But aside from my families business, how can I get this guy to stop poking me with his pen?" I was referring to Sting who was poking my back with his black ink pen.

"STING EUCLIFFE, PAY ATTENTION IN MY CLASS! STOP ANNOYING LUCY OR COME UP HERE AND SOLVE THESE ALGEBRAIC EQUATIONS!" Mr. Clive was yelling.

"I think I'll pass but maybe blondie here could do them for me and prove that she isn't stupid like other blondes."

"Sting that's just mean." I heard Natsu say.

"You want to go flame-brain?"

"Bring it on, I'm all fired up!"

"Don't fight without me!" I heard a boy only wearing his boxers yell across the room.

"Gray where are you're clothes?" The drinking girl Cana said.

"Oh shit!" He said looking for his clothes. I thought this school was normal but I might have been wrong but the guys here are hot. I never knew that this place had hoties, thank god I signed up.

"Mr. Clive, I think I can solve that problem." I said raising my hand.

"Looks like we have a new teachers pet!" I heard Sting say.

"Alright, try this problem Lucy. GRAY, NATSU, STING, STOP FIGHTING AND STAY AFTER CLASS OR DURING LUNCH FOR DETENTION! I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS SORT OF BEHAVIOR IN MY CLASSROOM. If you want to fight, then by all means do it out on the courtyard."

"Yes sensei!" they shouted in unison and then bowed.

I walked up to the board and looked at the problem. I fiddled around with the chalk and then did each step.

"Alright finished." I said and then everyone in the class was shocked that I was able to solve that problem.

"That is correct, good job Lucy."

"Thank you." I said as I headed back to my seat.

"Blondie, you're really smart. Mind helping me out in calculus later tonight?" he said smirking.

"I think I'll pass."

"Fine you're choice."

"At least she has common sense Sting." I saw a girl with silver hair say.

"Get out of this conversation Mira." He said swatting his hand in the air.

"Make me."

"Sting, don't get involved with the she devil." I heard Rogue say.

Why does this school have pervs and weirdos, at least I haven't met a mean girl...yet.


	3. Mean Girls

I was walking in the halls with Levy after class ended and then a girl with navy bluish- purplish hair and weird eyebrows walked up to me and then hit the back of my head pretty hard causing me to fall on the ground and drop all of my books.

"Minerva! That isn't nice!" I heard Levy yell.

"It's alright Levy, let's just go back to the dorms."

"Alright Lu-chan."

We walked back to the dorms and then I took out my key once we got to number 44. I opened the door slowly and there was a girl with long scarlet hair and a guy with short blue hair and a red tattoo above his left eye. They were each on computers and sitting on her bed.

"Erza, have you met your new roommate yet?" I heard Levy enter the room.

"No I have not, that must be why she has a key to this dorm, and why there were some pink stuff on the other bed."

"Yeah, well anyways what are you and Jellal doing?"

"Oh just work for the SCA, the usual. I'm Erza Scarlet, it's nice to meet you...?"

"Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia." I said

"Then it's nice to meet you Lucy Heartfilia."

"Thank you Erza Scarlet. The please is all mine."

"This is Jellal Fernandez, he is the vice president and he is helping me out tonight."

"It's nice to meet you." I said holding my hands out to him.

"You too." He responded.

"Anyways you guys, Minerva just hit Lucy in the back of the head hard earlier today, can you guys do something about it because I don't like Minerva treating everyone like trash just because she thinks that she's all that and because Sting seems to like Lu-chan and not her."

"Sting likes you?" Erza said in a surprised voice.

"Yeah during homeroom he was teasing her and then he was all like 'I think that blondie over here would be able to solve that problem on the board and prove that she isn't stupid like other blonds.'" Levy said trying to imitate Sting which was was so funny.

"So Mr. Playboy seems to like the new girl."

"Not just him. I noticed that Rogue was blushing at Lu-chan, Gray was asking her to let him borrow her shirt which caused Juvia to be jealous, Natsu was looking at Lucy the entire class period and Mr. Clive had to yell at him every time he turned around from the board which made Lissana so mad at her."

"Looks like someone is popular with the guys but not the girls."

The door opened and then Loke came in. His hair was messy and he had a bruise on his cheek.

"Loke what happened?" I said getting up and walking to where he was standing.

"That bitch Minerva happened. She found out that I work for you and then she just assaulted me while I was eating a rice ball that Virgo made for me this morning." He said looking sad.

"She is going to get it!" I heard Erza yell with a deadly aura surrounding her. "She is picking fights with the new kids? She will not live to see another day!"

"Erza calm down, I will take care of this." Jellal interfered

"No I can do it Jellal, she is messing with the wrong person."

"I know Erza but still, if she strikes again then we will do something."

"You're right Jellal."

**Minerva's POV**

Why does Sting like that new girl Lucy so much? What does she have that I don't? I mean I am the most popular girl in school, I have the best grades, I get all the guys but there is something about her that Sting likes that I don't have and I want to know what that is! Why must this be harder than it should?

"Rogue I need your help!" I said going onto the emotionless bastard that is Sting's roommate.

"No."

"But atleast let me ask you what I want you to help me out with."

"No, because knowing you, you will most likely try to get rid of the new girl Lucy and her friend Loke by doing something bad. Do you even know who her roommate is Minerva?" he said as emotionless as ever.

"No." I said weakly.

"Well she is roommates with Erza the student body president. She will also most likely tell her what you did and you will be in big trouble. Loke is also going to be with her so you will have a way worse punishment than you think."

"Oh shit."

"MINERVA WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" An angry Sting appeared before my eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"I am talking about you hitting Lucy in the back of the head hard this morning."

"Oh that. Why do you care?"

"I care because I was hoping that maybe she will like this school, I have heard things about her that you will never know the feeling of."

"Yeah and what is that?"

"She has had a hard childhood and now you are being a bitch to her just because you don't like her. Screw you Minerva, get your head out of your ass and actually think about people instead of yourself."

"Why should I? After all I am the most popular girl in school and people cower when they hear my name!"

**Sting's POV **

What am I doing? Am I defending Lucy from Minerva's evil wrath of doom? Am I actually falling for her? I did get a little jealous when Gray asked to borrow her shirt during homeroom today and when she shook hands with Natsu and Rogue. I AM THE GREAT STING EUCLIFFE, SCHOOL BAD BOY, I CAN NOT FALL FOR SOME ONE LIKE HER! Sting take hold of yourself.

**Lucy's POV**

I heard a knock on the door and then foot steps run away. I opened the latch of the door and then stuck my head out, as I looked around I noticed a letter on the ground.

_You better watch your back because I am coming after you. You may have Gray, Natsu, Sting, and Rogue wrapped around your fingers just because you are new. But that won't hold me back from unleashing my wrath at you. You have been warned Lucy Heartfilia._

"Erza read this!" I said waving the piece of paper in front of her face. Her eyes scanned the entire letter and then she crumpled it.

"Why would anyone go after you? You are new to this place, you literally just came today and you have made enemies. I bet you that it was Minerva, she is low and she will try to do something bad to you but just as long as Levy, Gajeel, Jellal, and I are here, then you have nothing to worry about."

"That's nice to know but how do we tell if it is Minerva, I mean I could have pissed someone else off without knowing. Maybe like Juvia and Lissana."

* * *

**So most people want Sticy so I will try to make it seem that way, if you do not agree with Sticy then please tell me and I might change it just a little.**


	4. Bullying and Affections

_**I have gotten the votes for the couple and it is tied between Sting and Rogue, Laxus and Loke come after but help me decide, who will go better, Sticy or Rolu? Also I might not post until next week because I'm going to the beach and I also need to update my other story really soon.**_

* * *

I don't want to go to classes anymore because I know that there is some girl that wants revenge on me just for stealing away the crushes that I don't think like me but what can I do about it? I take out my schedule and then I look for my next class. Hmmm history with Mr. Wakaba Mine. Room A6 is what it says on the paper but I just can't seem to find it. Ugghhhh this is hopeless. Just then a tall, muscular blonde guy walked up to me.

"You must be Lucy, you are in my history class and I can see that you are already confused. Why don't I lead you to class?" He smiled and chuckled.

"Um thanks." I said softly.

"Oh I'm sorry, I should have probably introduced myself, I'm Laxus Dreyar, the grandson of the headmaster."

"N-nice to meet you Laxus." I said sticking my hand out to him.

"The pleasure is all mine." He said kneeling down, I couldn't help but blush, he was pretty cute.

"LAXUS GET AWAY FROM HER!" I looked to see where the angry voice was coming from and it was none other than Sting from homeroom. Goody.

"She is in my next class so I am taking her there." His voice was calm.

"That's not what it looks like to me!" His face was starting to get red. Was he blushing? Nah couldn't be but then again was what Levy said true that Sting liked her. I shook that thought out of my head, there is no way.

"Well that is what it is so get used to it Sting." He said slightly annoyed by Sting.

"She is in my next class as well so why don't I take her there." He suggested. How many classes do I have with this guy?

"No thanks. I'm good Sting." I said slowly.

"Fine then blondie."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT! YOU'RE BLONDE TOO!" I shouted at him.

"Whatever blondie." I sighed, is there anyway to get through to this guy? Rogue came by and then he slapped the back of Sting's head and then mumbled the words 'why is my roommate a complete idiot?' under his breath. I recognized the girl with long silver curly hair that Sting was trying to shoo away earlier today walking up towards me and apologizing.

"I am so sorry that you have your hands full of this 'trouble' why don't I dispose of it for you? I'm Mira Strauss from homeroom, it's nice to meet you face to face Lucy!" She seemed so nice but what did she mean of disposing the 'trouble' referring to Sting. Also why did Rogue call her the she devil or demon earlier, she doesn't look like she's evil but then again looks can be deceiving. God I am so confused today and it's just my first day too! Getting along with everybody was harder than I thought considering that girl with the weird eyebrows wants me dead. Oh look speak of the devil.

Minerva waltzed straight up to me and then kicked my books so they would fall to the floor. I could here soft murmurs among the witnesses and then a girl with short silver hair came up to where we stood.

"Good job Minerva." She said

"LISSANA, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" I heard Mira yell, they did look related, could they be sisters by any chance?

"Teaching this girl a lesson, don't interfere with the guys that we like and stay away from my Natsu!" A girl with blue hair came up to us to, do these girls have something towards me and it is bad. Maybe on of them wrote that letter from this morning. Erza would be right, it would mostly be Minerva, she is a bitch to us.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY GRAY-SAMA!" She was screaming with the murderous aura around her. Gulp.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" I heard a familiar red head yell.

"ERZA!" I jumped behind her. "They are bullying me! The one with the short white hair and the one with the blue hair threatened me while Minerva knocked over my books when Laxus was offering to guide me to class." I said stuttering.

"You are bullying someone you don't know? That's low even for you Minerva." I heard Erza say.

"Shut up!" SHe screeched as I cowered in fear behind Erza.

"Hey come on, let's head to class." I heard Sting say softly, my face felt hot, was I blushing? He picked up my books and then with his open hand he gestured for me to follow.

"Alright, thanks Sting."

"No problem blondie." He said smirking and then he giggled. WAIT HE GIGGLED? It sounded so cute. Lucy snap out of this, don't call him cute! You just met him today, you don't know what he's like! But Rogue and Sting both seemed to blush at me, what is going on?

"LU-CHAN!" I heard a worried Levy pop into view.

"Hey Levy, what's wrong?" I asked her

"It's Loke, Minerva did something to him again!"

"Let's talk about this in my dorm, I'll ask Erza to ask Jellal to come as well."

"Oooh do I hear a little meeting going on in your dorm Lucy?"

"What about it?"

"Do you mind if I come?" He was wearing a toothy grin on his face.

"Uhmmm... uhh..." I couldn't say yes or no and I was blushing?! Oh god please don't look at my face.

"Why are your cheeks red?" Levy asked, she was enjoying this wasn't she.

"Because Sting wants to come over to my dorm and I can't decide whether yes or no." I whispered to her softly hoping Sting couldn't hear. It's not like he has super hearing that he can hear a bee buzzing right?

"Let him come over." She was wiggling her eyebrows again, I didn't like where this was going.

"Alright Sting, you can come over." I breathed in a long sigh.

"Sweet, and with me, you can learn to not fear Minerva." He started to joke around with me.

History class just felt so boring like I would rather talk to Sting than listen, but then again he was throwing paper airplanes at me the entire period when the teacher wasn't even paying attention. How does he not get caught with this?

**Sting's POV**

YES LUCY SAID THAT I COULD VISIT HER DORM LATER TODAY! I AM SO HAPPY! Wait what am I thinking? Why would I be happy that she said I could come over? Though she does have a nice body. God I felt a blush spread in my cheeks just thinking about her curves, hope that she doesn't notice me blushing. Shit don't look this way Lucy! Look at the bookworm or the flame-brain, anywhere but here! Oh god, I can feel her eyes looking my way, bad Lucy! Rogue help me out, I gestured the guy that I have to live with.

"Rogue help me out, make Lucy look a different way!"

"No." He said clearly enjoying the moment.

"Fine."


	5. Lunch Bunch

**Well Nalu and Graylu are out of context so they will be paired with Juvia and Lissana. Rogue is in the lead then followed by Sting, Laxus and other are also behind. I still don't know who other is because nobody sent me a pm saying they should be with this person and all so yeah.**

* * *

**Lucy's POV **

Sting seemed to be blushing when I looked at him. Oh he looked cute but then again Laxus is so sweet and hot. Oh god, Lucy stop ogling over the boys and focus on the class! But's it's soo boring! I put my head down in defeat.

"You probably shouldn't do that Lucy, you will get detention for not paying attention during class." I heard Laxus say.

"Is the detention here that bad?" I said looking at him.

"Depends on what you did. My grandfather is a perv so he will try to make you wear an embarrassing and slutty outfit for disobeying the rules. Natsu and Gray had to do that once and it was hilarious." He was cracking up

"I can't imagine them wearing anything slutty."

"The pictures of them wearing it is in the yearbook, I can drop by later and then show you if you want."

"How about tomorrow, later I have to deal with some registration forums and I also have to run some errands with Loke because we are new here and all."I half lied, I did have to do those things but today after classes ended was only between me, Erza, Jellal, Levy, and now Sting

"Alright then we have a plan, what is your dorm number so then I can stop by?'" He asked me.

"Umm 44."

"With Erza, she is scary so you better not piss her off." He smirked, oh god I am now scared. "Hey don't be scared, I'm just kidding even though you saw her angry today when Minerva was being a bitch."

"Why does Minerva hate me that much, today is my first day and I have already made enemies."

"She only hates you because you are beautiful, pretty smart, and every guy in the school has their eyes on you."

"Really?" This is the first time such a hot guy ever complemented me. I blushed because Laxus called me beautiful.

"Yeah, look at yourself." He smirked.

"And so that is how we have made a war with Courage Academy but then they got demolished and we had to take some of their students in." I heard Mr. Mine say. What was this lesson even about? "Class dismissed." He said

"YESSSS!" I heard an eager Sting say.

"Hey Lucy, do you want to join me for lunch?" I looked to see who asked and then I saw Rogue.

"Uhhmm sure..." I said putting my bangs behind me ears.

"Lucy, join me instead." I heard Sting say.

"I already said that I'll join Rogue."

"Lu-chan, come join me, Cana, Mira, and Erza for lunch!"

"I told Rogue that I'll join him for lunch..."

Just then a pink headed maid came in, I immediately recognized her.

"VIRGO? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" I shouted at her.

"Hime, brother asked me to come and give you guys lunch."

"Of course Loke would do such a thing."

"Yes mistress. Here is yours."

"Fancy as usual, thanks Virgo, you can go back to Caprico at the mansion now."

"Yes mistress." And she was gone.

"Did I read this correctly? She is your maid, she made you a fancy lunch, and you told her to go back to the mansion?!" I heard Sting, Laxus, and Levy say in unison.

"Stop copying me! I said stop it!" I heard Sting and Laxus fight.

"Yes you did hear correctly." I sighed, truth is already coming out. "I am the heiress of the Heartfilia family. There is the truth, are you happy?" Their eyes lit up, I didn't like this one bit.

"So we basically have a rich girl in our school who is so sexy." I heard Sting grin. I blushed so hard that my face was the shade of Erza's face.

"So what if I'm rich, it's nothing but misery to me."

"I know all about your past Lucy, I understand."

"ARE YOU STALKING ME?!" I wanted to hit the top of Sting's head with my books.

"Hehehe." Was all that he said.

"I'm going to lunch, later."

Timeskip: lunchroom

Erza, Levy, Mira, and the alcoholic girl were sitting at a table all the way in the corner. Rogue, Sting, some guy with really long blonde hair with a red hat with pink feathers sat next to a big burly guy with greenish- bluish hair, they were in the table farthest away from Erza. I noticed Minerva and those 2 girls from before sitting close to Sting. Natsu, Gray and some other burly guy with silver hair sat in a table fighting. This school is far from normal. Loke came up to me and then I told him that we would sit with Erza and Levy but first I need to talk to Rogue and tell him sorry.

"You go on ahead okay Loke? I'll be there soon, just have to take care of something for now." I waved bye to him.

"Yes princess." He smiled back and then I walked over to Rogue.

"Hey Rogue, I'm sorry but I will be sitting with Erza and Levy, I don't want to get bullied by Minerva if I sit with you, I'll see you later then."

I walked back to the table where Loke was sitting and flirting with Cana but then I felt a hand grab onto mine. I looked and saw Laxus. He was dragging me out of the cafeteria into the lawn outside. It was so beautiful, the sun was shining, there was a breeze, it was perfect out here.

"Lucy, why don't you join me for lunch?"

"Well I could have said yes but you just decided to take my hand and drag me out here. Though the view is really beautiful out here."

"My view is even better." He said while looking at me. I giggled a little and then blushed.

"Thanks." I said avoiding his gaze, I was playing with the ends of my hair and then he started laughing. "What?" I said as if though he was laughing at me.

"Oh nothing, you just look so cute and clueless right now." I can't believe that he called me cute and beautiful. "If you want to learn all the hidden places of the school then you can always ask me to show you around. Though I must warn you, I have the one key that can unlock any door in the school, even the dorms." He said smirking while twirling a golden key on a chain in his finger.

* * *

Lalu moments, how cute. I told you that there would be Lalu moments coming right up jelloman3 and I presented them to you, enjoy the chapters~ Thank you all for following and favoriting. All the reviews made me smile and I'm glad that this story actually is doing better than my other one so thanks again~


	6. Tender Introductions

**There might be a few Graylu scenes but not very many, you can still vote in the poll on my profile for the couple, so far Rogue is in the lead! **

* * *

What was Laxus talking about? Would his pervy grandfather really allow him to have a key to every single room in the school. I thought made me shudder. What would happen if Laxus opened my door while I was getting dressed. Oh that wouldn't be very good, let's try to stay away from that moment occurring alright Lucy?

"Well I think it's time for me to go back to Erza and Levy, they really want to introduce me to some of the others but thanks again Laxus!" I said making my way back to the cafeteria.

"Lucy, come here." I heard Erza motion me to the table.

"I'm here."

"Alright so I will introduce you to almost everyone. Mira is the head cheerleader and we also call her the demon matchmaker for reasons, Cana is also a cheerleader and her father is Clive-sensei, Alzack is the male sharpshooting team captain." She pointed to a boy with black hair covering his eye like Rogue. "Bisca is the female sharpshooting team captain and she is dating Alzack." She pointed to a girl with Green hair and a cowgirl getup.

"Alright, and Sting is the basketball all star, Rufus is the schools best math student for now, Ogra and Gajeel are in the chorus." Levy pointed Rufus as the one in the hat from earlier and Ogra was the big buff one with the greenish- bluish hair. " Hibiki is one of the three trimens and he is also the schools playboy he is currently dating Jenny who is a cheerlearder, Eve is another one and he is the youngest one, while Ren is the last one and he is the tsundere that is dating Sherry. Weird how they all look up to Mr. Kotobuki. " So Hibiki was the one that looked similar to Loke, Eve was the one with the weird blonde hair, Ren was the one with the black spiky hair holding onto a girl with pink hair which must be Sherry.

"Okay I think I got it."

"Laxus is the grandson of the master, Natsu is the quarter back on the football team, Gray is the captain of the male swim team and he is also on the football team, Juvia is the female swim team captain, Lissana is a cheerleader, Elfman is on the football team as well and he is debating on whether he should ask out Evergreen or not. Lissana and Elfman are my younger siblings too!" Mira said pointing to Elfman who was sitting with Natsu and Gray, there was a girl with long brown curly hair sitting next to Elfman. We already knew that I knew what Lissana looked like.

"Minerva is the person that the school hates, she is also on the volleyball team, Lyon is on the swim team with Gray though they pretend to hate each other but they've been friends before this school was even built, Rogue is just the silent type that gets a lot of girls hearts but I don 't think he is going out with anyone yet." Levy said wiggling her eyebrows, I learned that I should not trust when she does this.

"Alright, and Erza is in the SCA with Jellal whom she likes so much but she is always frozen to her spot whenever he comes around, oh look speak of the devil." Cana said teasing Erza, but she was right Jellal was coming over to us.

"Hey Erza, can I talk to you in private?" He was blushing at her!

"Uhmm sure." They both left the cafeteria and we were all giggling.

"Do you think he wants to ask her out?" I said

"Yeah, they both like each other and they would be so cute together!"

"Yeah just like Lu-chan with Laxus, Loke, Sting, Gray, and Rogue!" Levy was giggling and then everybody else joined in.

"So Lucy, who do you like out of them?"

"I pass! Loke let's go!" I said pulling his hand.

"Yes princess."

"How many times do I have to tell you to not call me that?"

"Plenty of times Lucy." He said looking down

"Awww don't do this Loke, it's alright but let's get away from these girls."

"Yes hime."

Loke and I both walked out of the cafeteria and we saw Erza and Jellal holding hands, it looks like he did ask her out because they were both blushing. "Okay Loke we need to go and find Aquarius who is our gym instructor for our bathing suits for class tomorrow."

"Yeah I got it, what size are you?"

"I will get it myself alright Loke?"

"Awww darn."

Walk away Lucy, it's like he wants to see you in the gym uniform! Speed walk mode engage! Try to get as far away from my perverted assistant as possible. Oh great, there is Rogue standing by the door.

"Hey Lucy, what are you doing here?"

"Oh hey Rogue, I was just coming to buy my gym uniform."

"Oh well then why don't you follow me."

"Uhhmmm sure."

"Nothing to be afraid of Lucy." He said taking me by the hand and then he smiled, not like a pervish smile but like a deep and caring smile.

"I'm not afraid of anything, except for Minerva but that's a different story."

"Don't worry, I'll protect you from her." He said putting his arm around me. I couldn't help but blush as he tightened the grip around me.

"Thanks Rogue." I smiled back.

As we continued to walk, Rogue let go of me and then went up to a women with bluish hair and she was wearing a bikini. She looked nice but then again she was glaring at me. Just then I saw a shirt fly off and then I saw a shirtless Rogue. Oh sweet jesus, his body was well sculpted and toned, who knew the silent Rogue had such a hot body? He walked over to me and I couldn't help but blush, I turned around to see that Loke was flirting with another girl so he wasn't noticing that such a hot guy was talking to me.

"Something on your mind Lucy?" He smirked at me, my body felt like it was about to melt.

"No nothing, but who is that?" I pointed at the women.

"Oh that is Aquarius, she will be your gym instructor. Also you are in the same class as me, Sting, Laxus, Natsu, and Gray. But sadly we have Minerva, Lissana, and Juvia as well which isn't great for you but just stick by me and you'll be fine."

"Alright, thanks for all you've done Rogue, I really appreciate it, you made me feel welcomed on the first day."

"Well I want to help such a beautiful girl like you feel welcomed here." I blushed at him, he just called me beautiful while he was shirtless. Pull yourself together Lucy!

"Thanks Rogue, you are the best!" I just hugged him, Lucy think before you hug a hot shirtless guy! I mentally slapped myself for what I've just done but it seems like Rogue was giggling, he looked cute like that. I wanted to hug him again but then it would be awkward.

"You seem to like hugs, maybe you would like to come over to my dorm this week?"

"Instead of going to your dorm, would you like to come with me to visit the mansion during the weekend?"

"Well if you insist."

* * *

**Rolu moments and the next chapter will be after school in the dorm with Erza, Lucy, Levy, Jellal, and Sting! See you then!**


	7. PLFMWC

**In the poll in my profile, Rogue and Laxus are now tied with Sting coming up in close 2nd, but that doesn't mean that there won' be any more Lalu, Rolu, Graylu, or even Sticy, Nalu is out of the picture so I'm sorry nalu fans.**

* * *

Rogue decided to go to a hall and then he came back out only wearing swim shorts, he looked my way and then he jumped into the pool, his body was glistening in the sunlight. He did a back stroke and then he went under the waterl. He came back out dripping wet.

"Let's go back, lunch is about to be over and then we have one more class then school is done for the day." He said going to pick up a towel on the bench. As he patted himself, he just kept looking at me.

"Alright, do you need any help?" I asked him, bad Lucy, you do not offer an almost naked guy help!

"Alright, can you get another towel and dry my hair while I do my body or do you want to change it around?" He was smirking at me.

"No it's alright, I'll just stick with the hair." I said picking up another towel from the bench and slowly unfolded it.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah it's just that umm, this is my first time interacting with a half naked guy and all..."

"It's alright, plus I see that Loke is getting a little heated up over there." I turned to see what he was talking about and then I saw Loke's face red and his fists were clenched as if he wanted to punch the living daylights out of Rogue.

"Loke, calm down! I am just helping him so then we can get back into school sooner. Don't worry about anything!" I had to yell at him just so then he would unclench his fists but he didn't.

"I'm going back to class." He said pushing his sunglasses up.

"What's with him?" I heard Rogue surprise me. He was getting dressed and he went back into his normal clothing.

"Oh he just gets really jealous whenever I talk to other guys so yeah, but don't worry to much. All he is trying to do is protect me from any danger so I guess that I should probably talk to him about it later."

"Alright, well now that I am all dried up, let's head back in, alright?" His hand was reaching out to me and then without thinking it, I put my hand above his.

As he was holding my hand, I could feel like there was somebody watching me with disgust and I spun my head around and it was none other than Minerva who has been trying to kill me all day, my luck just keeps getting better doesn't it?

"Rogue, what are you doing with _that_?" I heard her emphasize that as if though I was trash.

"I am just being a gentleman and showing around the new lady, and what are you doing?"

"I'm going to get rid of the trash."

"Not while I'm standing bitch."

"Bring it on!"

I should probably get out of here and then I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was warm and inviting but I had to find out who it was. I saw familiar spiky blonde hair and it was none other than Sting Eucliffe.

"Rogue, Minerva, will you guys stop fighting. Rogue this isn't like you to challenge Minerva, though I have to say that I agree with Rogue. Why are you such a bitch Minerva?"

"You just called me a bitch?!" She was screaming as if though she was witnessing a murder happening before her eyes.

"Yes because you are acting like one, first you kicked Lucy's books, then you were close to stuffing her bra with mashed potatoes during lunch and thankfully that didn't happen and now you are calling her trash? You are the one picking fights with the new kids and I saw what you did to Loke earlier today."

"What did she do?" I looked up at him with tears forming in my eyes.

"I'll tell you later, just stay behind me for now."

"Don't fight, let's just ignore it and go to class."

**Sting's POV**

Lucy's eyes looked as if though she was about to cry then her voice was saying 'just forget it and let's head back to class' but I wasn't listening. I don't care if rumors go around the school but this isn't the way to make a person feel welcomed. I saw Rogue nod at me and he was basically thinking the same thing that I was.

"Yeah you're right Lucy, let's head to chemistry with they creepy and perverted teacher."

"Just how bad is he?"

"Well you know Erza?"

"Of course."

"Well he has been trying to look at her in panties and bikinis for a long time now. Though I am still not sure on how Jellal isn't scared by her at all."

"He was holding hands with her earlier today but is he even allowed to do that?"

"Yeah he is because our headmaster is a perv as well. Try to follow the rules as much as possible or else you'll end up like how Natsu and Gray did last year when they were fighting in the courtyard."

"Laxus told me that you have to wear something slutty and embarrassing when you get in trouble."

"Yeah he's right but watching guys have to do that just makes it funny but I wonder why he even has those sort of outfits in his office..."

The thought of why he would have slutty costumes was invading my mind and that wasn't good. I imagined Sting wearing a slutty bee outfit which made me crack up.

"What's so funny blondie?"

"Nothing~" I said wiping a tear.

The rest of the day I was in class and then I heard the bell ring. I glanced to see that Laxus was eyeing me so I decided to smile back at him. With the corner of my eye, I noticed Sting looking all jealous like. He was coming over to my dorm, what was he all jealous about? I picked up my books and put them in my backpack. Sting was standing behind me and then he was making the face of "I'm going over to Lucy's dorm and you're not so ha" sort of face. Just my luck. Well we do have to discuss on why Minerva is mean to me and Loke, and why she is going only after me. There are plenty of girls like Mira, Jenny, and Erza that she could go after but no, she chose me.

_Timeskip: Lucy's_ Dorm

Sting came following me halfway from the classroom into my dorm with a weird smile on his face. I just sighed and pulled out my key once I reached number 44 then opened it just to find Loke playing with his rings in the corner of my bed, Gajeel holding Levy tight, and a Jellal kissing Erza on the neck. I cleared my throat so they would stop doing that.

"No you probably have wondered why I gathered you here today." I said making my best villain sort of tone but it wasn't working well because I heard Sting crack up.

"Blondie, you wouldn't make a great villain like that."

"Shut up." I was close to Lucy kicking him but I had to refrain. "Anyways, we are here to discuss why Minerva is a big bitch to me and Loke."

"That's because Sting likes Lu-chan!" I heard Levy giggle.

"I do not!" I heard a red faced Sting say, I couldn't help but giggle myself.

"Minerva made 3 moves on trying to kill me today but I had someone protect me from her each time."

"Then we will make a Protect Lucy From Minerva's Wrath Club, or PLFMWC for short." I heard Jellal suggest.

"Oh god no." I said sweat-dropping.

"We should hire Sting, Rogue, Laxus, Loke, and Gray to be the bodyguards." Levy was laughing her ass off.

"I can take care of her myself." I heard Loke say from the corner.

"Before you tell me that Loke, tell me what Minerva did to you."

* * *

Sorry for the cliff hanger but I always like putting those in even though some people hate it. If you want to submit any ideas on what could have happened to Loke then I am always here to listen to your ideas. That is all my minions. (Sorry I love the minions from Despicable Me and I just can't help but squeal at them) anyways LittleZeus is signing off!


	8. The Meeting

**I brought my laptop to the beach with me so then I could update this story, so far Laxus is winning but people are also asking for Rogue and Gray so I still don't know what to do. I like all of those ships so it will be hard for me to choose. Anyways, I present chapter 8!**

* * *

"Minerva assaulted Loke when he was in the courtyard with the trimens and Jenny." Sting said instead of Loke.

"That bitch!" Erza yelled

"That's not all. I was with Rogue and Yukino and then she told us that she wanted you guys out of the picture, she said that this was 'her school' which I don't like the sound of. She is being a bitch and I will admit that but no one can resist this." He said pointing to his abs. I just face-palmed.

"Sting, will you be a spy for me?" I asked him.

"Sure but it comes with a price blondie."

"How much money do you want? And hey, you're blonde too!"

"I don't want your money, I want a date with you." He was smirking.

"On second thought, we don't really need a spy."

"Awww, you ruined my moment blondie." Just ignore it Lucy, just ignore it and maybe it will go away. "Well I have to go to basketball practice, want to come blondie?"

"No thanks, I'm good..."

"Whatever." Then Sting left, but Laxus came in right after.

"Hey Erza, gramps wants to see you in his office."

"Alright, I'll be back." She said looking towards us and then leaving the room with just me, Jellal, Loke, Laxus, Levy, and Gajeel.

"Alright, see ya Erza!" We all said waving bye to her.

"Lucy, can I talk to you outside?" Laxus said leaning in the doorway.

"Oooh Lucy, you better go." Levy was entering that state again.

"Umm sure Laxus." We closed the door behind me and then took a little stroll in the hallway. "What's on your mind?"

"It's about Minerva, she is spreading rumours around school and I know that they aren't true but-" I cut him off.

"What is she saying about me?"

"She is calling you a slut..." My fists were clenched with rage, how could that bitch do this? First she hurt me and Loke and now she is calling me a slut?! Anger and rage filled me. I saw Laxus flinch but that caused me to release just a small portion of my terror.

"I will talk to her myself. She will regret ever doing these things to me. She hurt Loke who has taken care of me for years now and she thinks that she can get away with this?!"

"Lucy calm down. If you want to talk to her then at least have me stay behind you just in case if she tries to pull off another attack on you, she won't be able to with me around. After all, I am the grandson of the headmaster and I have as much power as him around this school."

"Thanks Laxus! You are the most helpful person that I met today!" I smiled brightly letting my rage disappear into thin air.

"No problem, now should we head to my dorm and look at humiliating pictures of Natsu and Gray?" A smile crept onto his face and I couldn't help but blush.

"Of course, let's go." He took me by the hand and then showed me the path across the courtyard into the other wing of the school where the boys dorms were.

"Look at what we have here." I recognized that voice, it belonged to that lying bitch. I turned around to go face to face with her.

"What do you want Minerva?" Laxus interrupted my deadly glaring.

"I want to know why you are hanging out with this slut." My fists were clenched again but this time, I won't unclench them unless if something occurs.

"She isn't one, Lucy isn't like _you_." He put an emphasis on you.

"What are you talking about?"

"You were dating Orga, and Rufus at the same time that you wanted Rogue. And now that those 2 dumped you and Rogue isn't even interested, you are going after Lucy and Loke since Sting has every single class with her."

"How do you know about that?!"

"I know because I have as much power as my grandfather around the school." I just stood there, speechless on what was going on. Laxus was protecting me from Minerva? Rogue came into the picture and I heard him mutter 'why are you such a bitch Minerva?'

"You better stay away from Sting you slut!" She screamed at my face while turning around and walking away.

"Laxus..."

"It's alright Lucy, this time she didn't physically hurt you."

"Yeah, thanks for sticking up for me like that against her. I really appreciate all that you have done for me."

"It's not a problem, after all I can't just let a beautiful damsel in distress get hurt by a bitch. Now let's head inside and make fun of those 2 idiots."

"Sounds like fun." He opened the door and it was so cool. It had lightning projections on the dimmed walls and he had placed in something and then loud music filled the room. He walked over to what I think is his closet and pulled out a book. I just looked around and smiled at him as he sat on his bed and patted the place next to him. I walked over there and sat just a couple of inches away from his waist.

"Come a little closer Lucy, I won't bite." He shuffled through the book and I saw glimpses of pictures and quotes then he stopped on one specific page where Natsu was standing there wearing a slutty bunny costume and Gray was wearing a slutty red riding costume. I scooted a little closer to Laxus just to see the picture clearer. I bursted out laughing, just by fighting in the courtyard can make you wear the most ridiculous and sluttiest outfits.

"Laxus, why does your grandfather own those sort of outfits...?" I asked him

"The old mans a perv, he just wants the girls in trouble but I don't want that to happen to you Lucy."

"Yeah but don't you still find it weird that he has those?"

"We all do. Anyways I can sense a little blue headed bookworm is looking for you so I suggest you should head back, and if you are in need of company to talk then you know where to find me." He smirked and I just blushed.

"Alright, see you later Laxus!" I said closing his door.

I saw Rogue talking to a little silver headed girl but she didn't look related to Mira at all but the closer that I got and then I realized that it wasn't' Lissana but it was another girl. She turned to face me and she gave me a big smile.

"Hi, I'm Yukino, it's nice to meet you Lucy!" She stuck out her hand to me.

"Nice to meet you to Yukino!" I said shaking her hand.

"Yukino, Lucy, I have to go to practice so I'll see you guys around."

"Bye Rogue." We said in unison.

"What does he mean by practice?" I asked her

"Oh Rogue is on the soccer team, he is a really great player and I think he is the best on the team." She giggled

"That sounds awesome."

"Do you want to go and watch some sport practices?"

"Sure but I will probably get lost around here."

"Don't worry, you won't if you stay close to me."

"Alright, thanks Yukino."

* * *

_Alright, I chose soccer for Rogue because I love soccer (and because I was watching the confederations cup and I totally think that Spain will kick ass because they got 10 goals in one game while the opponent didn't score at all) but if you don't like soccer then I suggest you deal with it. _


	9. Oh trouble trouble trouble

Yukino and I made our way across to the field where we say many sports going on. I was looking around and then a certain blonde haired student caught the corner of my eye. He was making his way to where I stood like a statue.

"Hey Lucy, Yukino. What are you guys doing here?" He was wearing a red and white jersey with his name Eucliffe in the back. I noticed that his face was red and sweaty and he was also panting but he was still smiling widely.

"Hey Sting, we just came to watch some practices." Yukino said as I stopped looking at Sting and looked at her instead.

"Oh well then you're just in time! We are about to start the second half because halftime is over in a couple of minutes. Want to come and watch?"

"Sure." Yukino said dragging me to the basketball court behind Sting. We sat in the bleachers and I looked at almost every player on the basketball team and they were staring back at me which started to make me feel a little uncomfortable.

"Check out that hottie next to Yukino." I heard one say.

"Damn she has a great pair!" I heard another say.

"Look at her ass guys." I think I've had enough of this.

"Look at what the cat dragged in." It was her. She was everywhere.

"What do you want Minerva?" Sting said.

"You know what I want Sting." She said eyeing him up and down.

"I do know but you'll never get it."

"Why not? I'm perfect!"

"Hell to the no you're not. You are a bitch, you have fucked up eyebrows that look like you experimented on them yourself, your hair looks really weird and lastly, you go after every girl that I hang around. I don't like people like that." Listening to what he said to her made me happy because he isn't a big jerk after all. He was standing up for me which was really sweet. I blushed at the thought of him protecting me from Minerva's evil wrath of doom.

"You douche! I can't believe it! After all of those nice things that I have done for you!" She was pissed off at him and it was crystal clear.

"Yeah then name one nice thing that you have done for me. There isn't any is there?"

"There was that one time _oh wait no_. How about that other time when we _no_."

"Can't think of one can you?" He said in a smug tone.

"Not right now, but I know that there is one!"

"As if. I've known you for years Minerva and you haven't done a single nice thing to me. All you did was try to set my parents' house on fire while we were sleeping because you were pissed at me for not showing up at school for a day because of basketball and soccer championships for me and Roue who was staying over.. I wonder who the real bitch is now."

"That is not true Sting!"

"Yeah then let me ask Rogue. ROGUE GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW!" Sting was shouting for Rogue to come even though he was on the other side of the campus.

"What do you want?" Rogue made his way to the court in his soccer uniform with his name Cheney on the back. He didn't seem that emotionless whenever he was around unlike Sting, he wasn't panting or didn't even look sweaty! His face was still a little palish but it was still cute.

"Remember that time that you spent over at my house and Minerva almost burned my house down in the middle of the night."

"Yeah and then your dog started barking really loud which scared her off."

"Rogue, I thought you were my friend!" She was about to cry, maybe I felt a little sorry for her but then again after all that she has done to me and Loke, I will not really forgive her that easily.

"Minerva, just leave Lucy alone, that is all I am asking of you." Sting said smiling up at me but I couldn't help but blush. She started to scream 'I HATE YOU STING EUCLIFFE!' and 'HOW COULD YOU LIKE THAT SLUT OVER ME?!'

"Minerva, the real slut is you." I didn't expect Rogue to say that at all.

"What do you mean by that!?" She was about to murder someone and it was most likely me.

"Remember when you were dating Rufus and Orga at the same time and they didn't know that until you broke up with them both during lunch a couple of months ago and then you started chasing after me and Sting just to get back at them. Plus I heard that you lost your virginity a while back." Again, I didn't expect Rogue of all people to say these sort of things.

"What! Who told you these things?!" She had just gone berserk mode. I am scared for my life here.

"Actually you did, you were 'rubbing it in' to me and Yukino when we were studying for our exams." Rogue did the bunny ear things to emphasis 'rubbing it in'

"As if, you can't get laid!" Things were about to get intents but then a scarlet haired maiden was marching down to where we stood.

"What is going on here?!" She was mostly looking at Minerva because she knows that Minerva hates me.

"Oh nothing at all." Minerva said trying to get Erza to go away.

"As if I'd believe you, I know how low you stoop Minerva."

"Yeah you should now how about you go back to your boyfriend huh Erza?"

"I think he can live a little without me. Lucy I am very sorry to do this but I have to give you detention with Sting and Rogue. Minerva you are to report to the Master's office right now."

"Awwww Erza." I said giving her my puppy dog eyes.

"You were the main reason of this conflict. I am so sorry that I have to do it to you Lucy."

"I understand." I said putting my head down.

"Calm down blondie, at least we are going to be in detention together!"

"Don't forget about me." Rogue was saving me from Sting's loveydovey-ness. Thank you Rogue!

"Dude, you are ruining my moment here." He was about to start fighting with Rogue until Yukino started to giggle behind us.

"Lucy, it seems that they both like you!" I looked up to notice that they were both blushing and I started to blush to. No bad face bad, don't turn red when people are looking! Sting put his arm around me and then broke my thoughts.

"Well since we have detention, let's see what Master wants us to do. Hopefully it's not one of those uniforms." He started to shudder along with Rogue. "Though I wouldn't mind seeing blondie in one." He was smirking and it was obvious. I quickly got out from under his arm and ran behind Rogue.

"Sting, stop being a pervert and let's go." Rogue said pulling me closer to him. I can tell that my face is the color of Erza's hair right now and it was pretty obvious.

* * *

Here is the latest chapter of my story, I hope you guys liked it. I am very sorry on the Minerva parts but I just wanted to get them over with so yeah.I will be making Lucy go to all of the sport games later so just keep checking it out in the next couple of updates. You can pm me to tell me what kind of detention I should be giving them. 'Till next time!


	10. Detention

Oh no, I have detention and it's the first day of school. I am so screwed! I just hope that it doesn't turn out like Natsu and Gray. Sting is being a big perv, talking about my body figure and I just looked at the ground. I drew in a long sigh, just ignore it Lucy, just ignore it. We walked all the way from the courtyard to the masters office and my feet are hurting. Rogue knocked on the door and we all heard a "HOLD ON ONE SECOND!" come in from inside and then followed by a "YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 3 WEEKS!" this doesn't look good at all. The noise died down a bit but now I started shivering, please don't suspend or expel me. "Alright, come on in." and then Rogue opened the door and then all 3 of us entered.

"I take it that you know why you are here. Am I right?"

"Yes master." We said in unison.

"I am very disappointed in you Lucy, and you Rogue. I actually expected this from Sting but you Lucy, the wonderful things that I have heard about you."

"I'm sorry master, I wasn't planning on this happening at all."

"I understand, it was all Minerva. Yukino came in here earlier and explained the situation to me a little clearer. Though since you three were also involved, I will not suspend you like Minerva, instead I will make you guys wear these costumes." He held up 3 slutty costumes. One was a bright black and yellow bumble bee dress with stalkings, antennas and gloves. Another was a pink and black bunny dress with the floppy bunny ears and a white fluffy tail. The last one was a ringmaster costume with a red skirt and a black lace corset, a black hat with a red feather, and some black stockings, it also came with a whip. My god, Laxus was right, his grandfather is a big perv.

"I think that blondie should wear the ringmaster costume, she takes control." I saw Sting smirk. Oh god, this is embarrassing. I took the costume and went into the masters bathroom to change. Once I finished putting it on, I walked out to see Sting wearing the bumble bee costume and Rogue wearing the bunny one. I felt so sorry for Rogue. Though this was funny and I couldn't stop myself from laughing.

"Blondie, stop laughing." I saw Sting blush a little and Rogue was looking very embarrassed instead of his usual emotionless face.

"Sorry, I can't!" I said panting between words.

"Master must hate me." Rogue said.

"Awww it's okay Rogue, we all have to wear slutty outfits." I said patting his back.

"Blondie looks great in her outfit though." Sting was smirking at me and I didn't even have to look to know.

"Enough! You three have to go and collect donations for the animal shelter association, am I understood?" Master boomed at us.

"Yes master!" We said bowing.

"Good now begone!" he shooed us away.

**Minerva's POV**

That bitch stole my Sting, my school, and my friends all in the same day. She must really want to ruin my reputation but she better watch out because when I return, she will not be able to with stand my wrath. I am going to think of something that will ruin her, she must be hiding something and I will find out what it is and then I'll reveal it to the whole school. 3 weeks is enough for me to find that information and then it will be the end of that bitch. I got a voice-mail from an unknown number and it was an angry one. It said "MINERVA YOU EVIL BITCH, I HOPE YOU WILL NOT BE RETURNING AND THAT YOU GO TO HELL!" Well gee person I don't know but it does sound like someone really close to Lucy would say.

Wait a minute, what is her last name? I opened up my laptop and typed in 'Lucy' to the search bar and multiple things came up. The one that caught my eye was 'Lucy Heartfilia, Heiress of the Heartfilia Family Company' I clicked that link and then it showed me a portrait of a women that looks like her and a man with a mustache and a small girl smiling wide. This must be her and her family. I scrolled down and saw 'the death of her parents were a mournful and tragic time for her.' Bingo I found the piece I was looking for.

**Lucy's POV**

After we went into every class in the entire school wearing those outfits, I headed towards Laxus' room and then I heard him laugh his butt off when I knocked on the door.

"So what can I help you out with Lucy?" He said looking at me laughing so hard that his bed was shaking.

"I saw someone take a picture of me when I was in that costume with Sting and Rogue and I don't want it to appear in the yearbook!" I said blushing.

"Come on, you looked great!" He was grinning.

"But it's just so embarrassing!"

"Well Rogue had to wear that slutty bunny one while Sting wore the bee one. How do you think they feel, at least the costume suited you unlike them." He said making an hourglass figure in thin air referring to my body.

"But still." I said blushing away.

"Plus, it's great that Minerva is suspended for 3 weeks! But you have to watch your back when she comes back." He said lying down on his bed, folding his arms back. Man he had a lot of muscles.

"I already got that down." He chuckled and then drew in a long breath.

"Levy told me about your little club thing, the Protect Lucy From Minerva's Wrath Club and she asked me to join-" I cut him off with a loud groan. "And of course I said yes."

"You don't have to, I mean just as long as I hide from her then I'll be fine."

"Did you forget about something?" He said looking up at me.

"No what?"

"The rumors that she could spread." I groaned again. "Exactly, so we already got Sting in the club and Rogue decided to join because he is really starting to get pissed at Minerva now. That is the good thing because they know how rotten to the core she is so they will infiltrate her so then they can gather information then tell us so we can protect you."

"That is true." I said nodding.

**Sting's POV**

Damn blondie looked so good in that ringmaster costume, the way her boobs busted out of that corset and how wide her ass was. I made an hourglass figure in the air and then Rogue came into the room.

"Stop imagining Lucy's body."

"Well it's not my fault that it's so perfect."

"You are disgusting." He said as if though he was bored to death.

"Hey, you think like that from time to time too!" He just shook his head and then went onto his side of the room pulling out a book and then lying down on his bed. A brilliant idea popped into my head, I can take Lucy to watch a horror film and then she will scream and I will have to comfort her. Sting, you are a genius. Just imagining Lucy's body against mine, that will be the greatest thing ever.

"If I know you, then you will try to get Lucy into your arms by a scary movie." He said looking up at me. DAMN YOU ROGUE! I mentally cussed at him.


	11. Surprise

**Thank you guys so much for those awesome reviews! I didn't think that I would get any on this story but I got past 50 which rocks! So thank you guys again and I wouldn't have made it this far if it wasn't for you! Anyways chapter 11 is here!**

* * *

**Sting's P****OV**

Hmmm which movie should I take blondie to see? Devil? Dark Shadows? The Exorcist? Scream? Jaws? The Shining? I looked at all of the movies that I had and I just sat back in my bed. Why is this so hard to choose? Rogue got up from his bed and then he handed me 2 discs of movies. Saw, and The Breakfast Club.

"Rather a scary one, or one that will bring tears to her eyes and then you can comfort her afterwards but I'm not making any promises." He said walking out of the room. Rogue was actually being nice to me for once instead of calling me stupid or making fun of me.

"Thanks man." I said as he closed the door.

**Laxus's POV**

Maybe I should ask out Lucy to go to a movie with me, that would be a good idea wouldn't it? I mean she is beautiful, she has a great body, she is smart, and funny. Get a hold of yourself dude. Let me see what movies I have. I got up from my bed and looked into my crate of movies. The Breakfast Club. Good because she can cry at the end and then I can comfort her. Jaws, scary movie which will cause her to be in my arms. The Devil Inside, Orphan, Psycho, Silent Hill. Good, I got some scary movies and now all I need to do is ask her if she wants to watch one with me. I walked over to my door and opened it. The hallways were just so loud during this time of day.

I ignored it and just walked out of the boys wing and made my way to the girls wing when I saw Sting following me from behind. Who knows maybe it's a weird coincidence that we both happened to leave our dorms and now we are both walking towards the girls wing. I stopped in my tracks but Sting continued to go forward and so then I continued going.

I saw Lucy reading in the park with Levy who was sitting on Gajeel's lap and Loke was there with a couple of girls under his shoulders that I don't know. Lucy looked my way and then she waved for me to go over there. I waded through the people that were just there talking with one another. This school was really peaceful since Minerva isn't here. I just took in a large breath and then exhaled.

"Hey Laxus!" Lucy said waving and smiling.

"Ne, Lu-chan, should Loke, Gajeel-kun and I leave you alone?" Levy said wiggling her eyebrows.

"No it's alright Levy-chan!" She said stopping her friend from getting up. Dammit I missed my chance to be alone with her.

"Lucy, can I talk to you over there?" I said pointing to the empty place with the tree hammock.

"Um sure." She was turning pink and it was quite clear. Don't blush Laxus! This is the time to ask Lucy out!

"I was wondering, would you like to go and watch a movie with me sometime?" I said looking straight into her chocolate eyes.

"I'd love to!" I mentally cheered for myself, she said yes!

"How does this Saturday around 7 pm sound to you?"

"It's fine with me!" She is just adorable. PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER MAN!

"I'll see you then." I said wrapping an arm around her and when I went to face her again she was bright red. I walked to my dorm and then Lucy walked back to Levy.

**Lucy's POV**

"What did Laxus want?" Levy ask when I came and sat down next to her and Gajeel."

"He asked me to go and watch a movie with him this Saturday." I said blushing like a red tomato.

"What did you say?"

"I said sure."

"Awwwww Lucy has a date!" Suddenly Loke looked up and then took hold of my shoulders.

"Lucy, are you sure you want to go on a date with Laxus?"

"He is a nice guy Loke!" I said defending myself.

"But what if he hurts you?"

"I'm not sure he will."

"I don't believe that, I have a date on Saturday so I can not protect you while-" He cut himself off when Sting came around the corner.

"Hey blondie!" He said making a toothy grin.

"Hey Sting, and you're blonde too!"

"Whatever, anyways can I talk to you over there?" He was pointing to the place where Laxus asked me out earlier.

"Umm ok..."

**Sting's POV**

I got Lucy alone to the hammock by the tree and I just looked into her eyes. Be brave god dammit, she is just another pretty girl! Pull your fucking self together Sting, you can do this. I mean you have done this multiple times before so why is it hard to ask this one out?

"Blondie, I was wondering, would you like to go see a movie with me?" Try not to blush you idiot, I mentally screamed at myself.

"Around what time?" She said looking up at me.

"On Saturday around 7 pm, how does that sound with you?"

"Well umm... How about we go on Friday around 8 instead?" She suggested.

"Alright that works with me."

"See you later Sting!" She said waving bye to me.

"Later blondie."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT! You're blonde too you know!" She slapped my arm but I just laughed. She was so cute how she hated me calling her blondie. Pull yourself together Sting!

**Lucy's POV**

Wow I just got asked out 2 times today, I can't believe it. They are both hot and really nice to me. Levy was in her eyebrow wiggling state again and from what I've heard, Mira is even worse that the call her the "Demon Matchmaker" or even "Satan Cupid" just how bad is she?

"Lu-chan, what did Sting want with you?" She was doing it again.

"Sting asked me out for this Friday." I said just sighing.

"Did you say yes?"

"Not quite, I mean at first he wanted to schedule around the same time as Laxus-" I got cut off by Gajeel.

"If you accepted it for Friday then you're not going to have it well because Sting will most likely cancel the date because of the basketball game."

"Oh alright, well I'm going with Laxus anyways because I did say yes to him."

"I'd rather have you go on a date with Sting than Laxus." I heard Loke say from behind me.

Timeskip: Thursday after school

Well it's been almost a full week since I came here and I love this school. I headed outside to the trees that held up the hammock from when Laxus and Sting asked me out and then I just pulled out my book and a soft pillow and began to read. It was so peaceful. Scratch that, here came Natsu.

"Luce!" Natsu said screaming my name.

"What is it?" I said looking up from my book.

"Laxus is in the hospital!" He said panting on his knees.

"What happened?!" I closed my book and took my pillow and put them back in my bag.

"Everyone thinks that it's Minerva!" He said looking up at me.

"I thought that she was suspended."

"We all did but there is a possibility that she is somewhere in here. Anyways, Laxus asked me to guide you to the hospital."

"I hope he's alright."

"He's fine because Wendy, Chelia, and our nurse Porlyusika healed him."

* * *

**You guys didn't expect that did you? Anyways I got a little sidetracked but this gives off an extra plot twist! Anyways don't hate me!**


	12. Truth Behind the Accident

What happened to Laxus is down there. Go and read at your own risk!

* * *

I can't believe Laxus is in the hospital! Who would do such a thing to him? Then Natsu's words rang into my ear "It was most likely Minerva." it kept playing again and again in my mind. Natsu took me by the hand and guided me to the hospital room Laxus was in. I opened the door and just stood there. He had bandages up and down his arms. His face was scratched and he had a cast on his arm. I covered my mouth at what I saw. It was horrific, who would do such a thing to someone so sweet? Natsu was right, it most likely could have been Minerva because she is out to get me and everyone who likes me.

"Are you okay Laxus?" I said sitting in the chair beside his bed.

"Now that you're here, I'm feeling so much better." He said smirking at me and I couldn't help but blush.

"I'm glad that your fine!" I said smiling at him. I really was, but I want to find out who did this thing to him and fast.

"Thanks Lucy, anyways since I'm going to be here for another week, I'm guessing that our date is canceled."

"It's alright, we can always reschedule but I just hope that you get better in the mean time."

"Come here." He said motioning me to sit on the side of the bed with him. Without thinking I got up from my chair and sat down next to him. He pulled me into a hug and it felt so warm and welcoming. "I'm glad to have met you Lucy, you are an amazing girl." I couldn't help but blush again. He released me and then I saw a glimpse of something black on his chest and it went up to his shoulders. I moved his shirt away and it revealed a black tattoo. "Looks like you noticed my tattoo huh?"

"Yeah it looks really cool though."

"I'm glad that you like it." His smirk widened.

**Gray's POV**

Who would have done this to Laxus? Minerva, most likely. My thoughts were interrupted when Juvia walked up to me.

"Gray-sama, I was um wondering...?"

"What is it Juvia?" I said scratching the back of my head.

"It's nothing never mind." She said walking away.

"Wait Juvia!"

"Hai?" She said turning around with a frightened expression.

"Would you like to go out with me?" She began to wiggle her entire body like a worm.

"Juvia would love to go out wth Gray-sama, this is the happiest day in Juvia's life. Juvia is really happy!" I keep wondering, why does she always talk in third person? I just shook it off as I put my arm around her. When she turned around though, she looked as if though she wanted something hidden from everyone else. A thought occurred, she hated Lucy just as much as Minerva. Maybe she found out that Lucy was going on a date with Laxus and she got orders from Minerva saying to do this.

"Hey Juvia?"

"What is it Gray-sama?"

"Do you know what happened to Laxus?" I said looking down at her twirling her blue hair and then when I mentioned Laxus, she just sprinted away. She is up to something and I will find out.

**Natsu's POV**

I was waiting in the waiting room with Lisanna while Lucy was in there with Laxus. I probably don't have a chance with Lucy considering Sting, Rogue, and Laxus are always with her.

"What's wrong Natsu?" Lisanna said looking up from the magazine that she was reading.

"I wonder how Laxus got hurt. He is a strong guy and he doesn't get hurt badly like this." I lied. Was it that I was feeling something for Lucy and jealousy of how Laxus was able to get to go on a date with her.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Lisanna said putting the magazine back on the glass table. She has been acting weird since we got here to the hospital. Gray walked into the room just as Lisanna left.

"Juvia has been acting weird ever since Laxus got into the hospital." He said sitting across from me.

"Same with Lisanna. When I mentioned Laxus, she just said 'I have to go to the bathroom' in a weird voice and left."

"When I mentioned Laxus to Juvia, she sprinted away. Something is going on with those 2. I also noticed it since Minerva was suspended."

"Yeah you're right about that." Gray was right, this might be the only time that I'm actually agreeing with him on something. Lisanna was acting weird ever since Minerva was suspended.

"They also seem to hate Lucy, all three of them." Gray pointed out.

"So if we connect the pieces together, Laxus asked out Lucy and she said yes. Minerva, Lisanna, and Juvia hate her. One of those girls must have found out about the date to sabotage Lucy. So that means that maybe one of them must have hurt Laxus."

"Yeah, for an idiot like you, you actually put the pieces together. But we need to make sure of it before jumping to conclusions."

"Who do you think you are calling an idiot, stripper?"

"What did you call me flame brain?"We were about to fight and then Lisanna came back into the room. Gray and I just looked at each other and nodded. "Lissana, you have been gone a while." Gray said trying to uncover the mystery of Laxus.

"Well it's that time of month." Good excuse, I remember you told me that it was over with last week.

"Really? Because I remember that you told me that you were done with that last week."

**Lisanna's POV**

Shit, maybe Natsu figured it out. But he's a dense idiot, there is no way that he can figure it out. Then again Gray is also here so he could have connected the pieces and then told Natsu. I need to think of a good excuse.

"That was a month ago Natsu."

"No it wasn't. You told me last week that you finished your period when you were drunk at the party." Damn you drunk me!

"Really? I don't remember that."

"You don't remember a lot of things when you're drunk, but just spill it Lisanna or I won't get Erza in on this."

"Fine, Juvia and I were the ones who hurt Laxus. Minerva told us to do it but I didn't think that we would hurt him enough that he needed to go to the hospital! We accidentally hit him with a baseball bat, I'm really sorry!" That was only half the truth. We did plan to hurt him so he ends up here and then Lucy would have to come.

**Gray's POV**

I could see through Lisanna, how she will be using fake tears to win us over into thinking that she was controlled to do it. Nice try honey but it's not going to work. I looked over at Natsu who had the same look in his eyes.

"That isn't true Lisanna, you wanted to hurt Laxus so then you can also hurt Lucy." I said looking down at her.

"No it is true! I never meant to hurt him bad! I swear!" She began to fake cry.

"I can't wait until Gramps and Erza find out about this." Natsu said clenching his fists.

"What would Elfman or even Mira say if they found out that their little baby sister was the one who hurt Laxus." I smirked at what the Devil Matchmaker would do to her sister.

"If you tell me all that you did then I might forgive you Lisanna." Natsu said kneeling down by her. She told us everything on how Minerva wanted her and Juvia to find out what Lucy was going to do and then sabotage that night, she had no intention of doing it, and she was just a little jealous that Natsu had a nickname for Lucy but not for her. "I'm sorry Lisannna." Natsu said holding her tight. This time real tears were coming out.

* * *

Since Nalu, and Graylu are really out of the question this time, I decided to make it Nali and Gruvia. Have a problem then don't read my story. The debate is still going on whether it should be Rolu, Lalu, or Sticy.


	13. Lalu

**Since I can't really decide what pairing I want to make official for this story. I decided to start make single chapters of each pairing and somehow link them to the plot (even though I type this story as I go so I'm not really sure about it) and then see what happens from there. This is the Lalu one, next time it's going to be Rolu and then after that will be Sticy. Anyways c****hapter 13 is here, enjoy~!**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I went to class and then got 2 copies of the homework, one for me and the other for Laxus. After school was over, I go to the hospital and visit him and then I tutor him on how to do the work. He kept smiling and grinning which caused me to blush like madness. I was stuck in boring math class today when Natsu threw a paper airplane at me. I unfolded it and it said 'the one who hurt Laxus was Lisanna accompanied by Juvia' so I replied under it 'wow I am surprised that you used the word accompanied! I will talk to Lisanna and Juvia about it' I quickly glanced up to see that the teacher had his back turned to us so I quickly refolded it and then sent it flying to Natsu.

This continued for the remainder of the class but it's a good thing that I already knew calculus because Caprico taught me. I picked up my bag, got the homework and then took a cab to the hospital. I took the elevator with 4 other strangers and then this had me thinking about the movie Devil. Think happy thoughts like Plants vs Zombies or rainbows and unicorns. When the elevator stopped on my floor I quickly got out and then made my way to the last door in the hallway.

"Knock knock." I said knocking on the door.

"Who's there?" He said. "Just kidding, come on in Lucy." I opened the door and saw a shirtless Laxus doing push ups on the floor.

"Are you healed enough to be doing push ups?"

"Yeah, all the scratches and bruises are gone." He said getting up to start flexing his giant muscles.

"Great! Since tomorrow is Saturday, I promised Virgo that I would visit the mansion on the weekends and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?"

"Sure, I'd love to."

"I'll tell Loke that you will be coming with us."

"Alright, I can't wait." He was grinning widely. I blushed and pointed at his shirt.

The nurse came in and I just looked at the floor. I could tell that she was hitting on Laxus since he was shirtless, well toned, very muscular, and not to mention he is super hot. Laxus just smiled and told her that he was fine and that he can head home. I pulled out my pink phone and saw 3 new messages, one was from Levy, another was from Erza, and the last one was from Sting. (**bold is Levy,**_ italics is__ Erza, _underlined is Sting)

**From Levy:**

**Lu-chan, what are you going to be doing tomorrow? Erza, Mira, Cana, and I will be going to a party. Want to come?**

To Levy:

Levy-chan, I would love to but I have somethings to deal with tomorrow. Sorry :(

From Erza:

_Lucy, do you want to go to a part with me, Levy, Mira, and Cana tomorrow?_

To Erza:

Sorry Erza, I would love to but I can't :(

From Sting:

Oi blondie! How about you come and visit my dorm later tonight? Rogue won't be here so it will be just you and me.

I can already sense that he was grinning when he sent that text so I just sweat dropped.

_To Sting:_

_Sorry can't, I have better things to do~ _

He is probably going to get pissed at me but whatever. I felt my phone vibrate once more, so I looked at it. Sting must be eyeing his phone just waiting for me to reply isn't he?

From Sting:

Like what huh blondie?

Just ignore him for right now Lucy. Laxus was bending over to pick up his shirt from the floor and then he flashed me a big smile. I was as red as a tomato. Please don't look my way I thought.

"Shall we go back to school now?" He said putting on his shirt and then he held his hand out for me.

"Sure." I said gladly taking his hand. We walked out of the hospital with our hands together.

**The Next Day**

I stopped by Loke's dorm and told him to visit me in the courtyard which he gladly accepted. Next stop, to Laxus' dorm. I knocked on it and then waited for a couple of seconds until the knob started turning.

"Hey, what's up?" He said wearing military pants and a plain white shirt.

"You said you wanted to come with me and Loke to visit my mansion."

"Oh yeah, hold on a moment." He said closing then door and then he opened it again holding red roses. "These are for you."

"Laxus, they're beautiful, thank you."

"Not as beautiful as you." He was smiling widely.

We walked out to the courtyard and met up with Loke who was going to drive us there. Laxus and I sat in the back while Loke drove. I could see that he was giving angry glares at Laxus but I just ignored it.

"So how big is this place you got?" Laxus said looking at me.

"Pretty big, it has 4 floors, 50 bathrooms, 3 kitchens, 5 living rooms, a couple of game rooms, what else was there Loke?"

"70 bedrooms which all come with balconies, 4 pools in the backyard, 3 hot tubs, a 7 car garage, and I think there were 2 decks and a giant patio."

"Oh yeah, I was so focused on the inside that I forgot about the outside!" I said face palming.

"We'll be there in a couple of minutes." Loke said making a right turn.

Laxus, Loke, and I were taling and laughing until Loke pulled up into the driveway. Laxus got out first and then came to my door to open it like a gentleman. I gladly accepted his hand and we walked up to the giant arched doorway.

"Virgo, Caprico! I'm home!" I yelled as I waited for the door to open.

"Lucy-sama, hime!" I said being jumped upon by Virgo and Caprico.

"I missed you guys too!" I said hugging them.

"Virgo, can you go prepare some drinks and Caprico can you guide our guest to the nearest living room?"

"Of course!" They said.

"Nice place you have here Lucy." Laxus said not getting used to the view.

**Laxus' POV**

I can't believe Lucy lived in such a place. It was huge! It had a marble stairway with red silk carpets along it. Granite counter tops in the kitchen, genuine leather sofas. This girl had everything! Though I noticed that it echoed in here. Was she all alone?

"Sorry to make you wait Laxus." Lucy said coming down in a change of clothes.

"No it's fine."

"Has Virgo gotten you anything to eat or drink yet?" She said looking around.

"Tell me Lucy, are you here by yourself?"

"Well yeah kinda, but I have Loke, Virgo, and Caprico who love and care for me." She said almost on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry, that's not what I meant."

"I know what you mean Laxus. My mother passed away when I was 5 and my dad passed away a couple of months ago." She said sitting down next to me.

"Lucy, I'm really sorry." I said holding her tight.

"I'm really happy that you're here Laxus." She said holding onto me.

"Of course I would be, I'll never let anything hurt you! I don't want to see a beautiful girl like you cry. It just doesn't seem like you." I said holding up her chin and I leaned in so our foreheads would touch. Her maid came in and offered us some sandwiches along with a cup of tea or soda. The rest of the day went by so fast, Lucy showed me all of her house and our feet were aching when we came across one of the bedrooms. I held her on my back most of the time. I am the worlds luckiest man to spend this time with Lucy.

* * *

To all of you that were asking for Lalu, here you go! If you're a Rolu fan then next time will be for you! Sticy is going to be after Rolu and thank you guys for all of the awesome reviews, I never thought that I would actually get this far.


	14. Rolu

**Okay so here is the Rolu chapter! Also I would really appreciate it if you guys check out my other story Jewel Heist. I'm thinking about starting a crossover between Fairy Tail, Soul Eater and My Candy Love, tell me should I or no? Thanks for all of those awesome reviews and I love you guys! Anyways, on with the story, I present to you chapter 14~**

* * *

Today was such a quiet day, I was reading a book while the sun was shining and there was a perfect breeze. People were playing frisbees with each other and couples were just having a picnic. I bookmarked my page and closed my eyes, placing my arms behind my head. I swung from side to side on the netted hammock that I was laying on. Just when I opened my eyes, I saw a soccer ball flying towards me. I ended up falling from the hammock and then Rogue suddenly came up and then caught the ball.

"Sorry about my team Lucy." He said holding his hand out for me.

"It's alright." I said blushing.

"Hey, since we're here, you want to play soccer with me or do you want to go swimming? It's a really hot day today." he was right, it was hot. All I was wearing was a yellow tank top and a blue miniskirt.

"Sure, let's go swimming." I said smiling.

"I'll meet you at the pool." He said smiling and then turning away.

"Alright." I said picking up my book and pillow. I quickly rushed back to my dorm where I saw Loke, Erza, and Levy talking.

"Hey Lu-chan! Why are you in such a hurry?" Levy asked as I was rummaging in my closet.

"I'm looking for my bikini, the heat outside is unbearable!" I said trying not to mention Rogue and going swimming.

"Alright, let's all go to the pool." Erza said. Oh no please no!

"Erza, shouldn't you be with Jellal? And Levy, shouldn't you be with Gajeel somewhere?"

"Oh yeah, we were going to be having a picnic! Thanks for reminding me Lu-chan!" Yesss 1 down, 1 to go!

"Levy, do you mind if Jellal and I go with you guys."

"Not at all!" My luck is working! I found my white bikini with the pink flower on the top.

"I'm going to work on some homework, later princess."

"Bye Loke!" I said waving good bye.

Once they all left the room, I quickly grabbed a bag and put a yellow, flowing sundress, sunscreen, sunglasses, a book, and a flimsy hat in it. I locked the door and put on my bikini, covering it with the clothes that I was wearing before. I grabbed my phone and checking the time, I was good for now. Time to meet Rogue at the pool. After all the walking from the dorm to the gymnasium that was on the other side of the campus, I was completely tired. I spotted the black haired boy in his swim trunks and then I walked up to him.

"Hey Rogue." I said looking at him. His jet black hair was dripping wet and it was running down his well toned skin.

"Hey Lucy, you should get ready and I'll wait for you in the water."

"Alright, that sounds good with me." I said going to an open chair and I laid open my towel and quickly took off my clothes revealing my bikini. Lissana walked up to me with a bad expression on her face.

"Lucy, I'm really sorry, Minerva made me do it. I didn't mean to hurt Laxus that much. Please forgive me." She said crying.

"Of course Lissana. I know that you are a nice girl but it was Minerva that made you so I understand. From now on, let's be friends and put the past behind us." I said holding out my hand but instead she gave me a hug.

"Thank you Lucy." She said looking up with her watery eyes.

"Oh and tell the same thing to Juvia." I said smiling at her.

"Sure thing." She walked away to were Juvia was with Gray and Natsu. They all look so cute together. Rogue came out of the water and walked over to me.

"Do you need help putting the sunscreen on?" He said pointing to me as I couldn't really reach my back.

"I'll find a way to get it." I said.

"No allow me." He took a dab of sunscreen and slowly rubbed it on my back.

"Thanks Rogue!" I said smiling, I felt a blush creep up on my face and it was starting to make me as red as a tomato. Please don't look!

"No problem now let's go swim, the water is so nice."

"Sounds fine by me." We walked over to the diving board and Rogue went first. He made a big splash and the motioned for me to jump. I looked at the water which was glistening. I took in a long breath and then closed my eyes. I felt all my weight transition as I jumped off the board and landed in Rogue's arms. His arms were around me which caused me to go 50 shades of Erza's hair.

"Want to go and grab a bite?" He said once we finally got out of the water and we were drying ourselves off.

"Sure!" I said throwing my towel back onto the chair. I quickly rummaged in my bag and found my sundress, sunglasses and my hat. I put the dress on over my bikini and then placed the hat on my head while I was still holding on to the glasses.

"You look so cute like that." Rogue said smiling and eyeing me from head to toe.

"Thanks." I said giggling and blushing like crazy.

"Come on, let's go." Rogue said taking my bag and then putting his arm around me.

"A-Alright." I stuttered. Oh this is so embarrassing.

"Where do you want to go first?" He said looking down at me.

"Let's put the bag in my room and then let's go and eat."

We walked around the campus and then put my bag in the room and then quickly went to the outdoor cafe and ordered 2 burgers with only 1 side of fries because we decided to share, we also got different flavored shakes. I got strawberry and he got coconut.

"How does the strawberry shake taste like?" He asked me when he finished chewing his burger.

"Pretty good, how is the coconut one?" I said taking a fry.

"Delicious, you want a sip?" He said holding up the cup.

"Nah, it's okay." I said looking like a red tomato.

We talked for what seemed like just a couple of minutes but it turned out to be hours so we just laughed it off and then took a small walk under the moonlight. He dropped me off at my dorm and then we went our seperate ways.

**Rogue's POV**

As I dropped Lucy off at her dorm, I made my way across the campus to get to my dorm where I found an annoying idiot by the name of Sting looking up at me with his arms folded across his chest.

"Where the hell have you been all day?!" He was yelling at me as if though he was my wife.

"At the pool and then I got some food and then I took a stroll around campus." I said putting on my expressionless face so that nothing seems out of the obvious.

"Alright then, care to explain to me why blondie was in your arms in the pool today?" He said with a little anger in his voice.

"We decided to go to the pool together because a member of my soccer team almost hit her in the face with a soccer ball, so then after she dived from the diving board I ended up catching her, now if you'll shut up so I can get my sleep." I said lying down on my bed. Today was awesome, was it possible that I felt something for Lucy? No it couldn't be I mean she's just a friend right?

* * *

**Alright, I made Lissana and Juvia friends with Lucy because I know that they are really nice and it just wouldn't be like them acting like this even though this is my story. So to all of you Rolu fans out there, this chapter is for you! Sticy is next so if you like Sticy, check it out! Anyways tell me how I did with this chapter, good or bad? Till the next time!**

**~LittleZeus**


	15. SticyStilu

**Sting's POV**

I can't believe that Rogue spent the entire day with her! Just who does he think he is!? Wait a minute, why am I so mad at Rogue? I mean she's just another girl right? Wrong, she is beautiful, smart, funny, damn her body is great. Get it out of your head Sting! She is just another pretty girl, how many times do I have to repeat it? Holy shit, there she was talking to Erza. She got up and started walking towards me, quick act cool!

"Hey Sting!" She said smiling.

"Hey Lucy, whats up?" I said trying really hard not to blush.

"Oh not much, just been doing homework and eating. What about you?"

"That sounds like fun, the eating not homework I mean." She started to giggle. "Not much either, just been tired because of the basketball practice they made us do this week."

"Aww I'm sorry." She said gently patting my shoulder.

"Want to go get ice cream?" I said pointing to the truck behind her.

"Sure." She said with her eyes opening widely.

"I'll take a pistachio, almond ice cream." I said looking at the wide selection of ice cream.

"Of course." I women said giggling.

"I'll take a strawberry vanilla please." She said looking annoyed on how the lady in the truck was hitting on me.

"Here you go." The lady said handing our ice cream to us. Lucy pulled out her wallet.

"No allow me blondie." I said handing the money to the lady. "Keep the change." I said walking away with Lucy by my side. "So blondie, how are you doing today?" I said leaning closer to her.

"Stop calling me that! You're blonde too you know!" She said almost about to hit the back of my head then she put her hand down. "Plus I've been good."

"How so?" I asked a little interested.

"Well Levy and I started a book club and this week we are reading my favorite book called Fallen by Lauren Kate."

"That's nice blondie, do you want to watch a movie or play video games in my dorm?" I asked her, hoping that she would say yes.

"I want to watch a movie first and maybe if we have time then I can defeat you in whatever game you have." She said smirking, oh I like that in a women.

"Alright, we're going to watch The Breakfast Club and then we are going to play Mario Kart." I said guiding her to my dorm.

**Lucy's POV**

I felt a blush creep up on my cheeks. I was going to watch a movie with Sting in his dorm. Please tell me that Rogue was going to be there too and not just the two of us, alone, in the dark. GET THAT THOUGHT OUT OF YOUR HEAD LUCY! I mentally slapped myself.

"Something wrong Lucy?" Sting said looking down at me.

"No and did you just call me by my name?" I said so shocked.

"Yeah, it's not that I didn't know your name, it's just that it's fun calling you blondie and getting you so mad, you look cute like that." He said patting my hair.

"Woof." I said as I felt his hand on my head.

"Cute." he said smirking. "Alright, here we are." He said stopping at a door and then he opened it. It was dark and empty, ROGUE WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?! DON'T LEAVE ME WITH THIS IDIOT! I mentally screamed again.

"Can I turn on the light?" I asked as Sting got his laptop out.

"No, now close the door and come sit next to me." He said patting the spot next to him on his bed. I did as he said and shut the door behind me and made my way to the bed where Sting was.

**After movie, Sting's POV**

I looked beside me and saw Lucy with tears going down her cheeks. My plan is working~ I sang in my head.

"Are you alright blondie?" I asked her as I held her in my arms.

"It was just a sad movie is all. Now let me beat you in Mario Kart!" She said suddenly up on her feet.

"Alright, now you can turn the lights on." I told her as I made my way to the tv with my xbox and put in the game waiting for it to load on the screen. I gave her a controller and we both sat on the couch as the game finally loaded. "You wanna kiss?" I asked her.

"Wait a minute? What did you just say?" She said looking as red as Erza's hair or even darker.

**Lucy's POV**

Sting just asked me if I wanted a kiss? Is he for real? My face is probably darker than Erza's hair. Oh please don't notice but it probably wasn't hard to see it.

"I said do you wanna kiss?" He asked again pulling hershey kisses from his pocket. (not what you guys expected now was it? hehehe)

"Oh, sure then." I sweat dropped. I held out my hand and he gave me a handful and I slowly waited for the chocolate to melt in my mouth.

**Sting's POV**

Hehe blondie fell for it. Score! She ate a few of them and then we began to choose our characters. She played as Princess Peach and I played as Mario. The one who would save her.

"You're going down Eucliffe!" She said as the light finally turned green and she was in the lead.

"Think again blondie!" I said passing her. It was a very close battle but I won in the end and she asked for a rematch.

"Let's go for another round, this time I won't loose to you Eucliffe." She said clutching the controller in her hand.

"Whatever you say Lucy." I said smirking.

We played that for about an hour straight and it was a tied game because once I won then the next round she won and then it continued again and again and now we both won 24 times. I became a little tired and got up.

"Want something to drink blondie?" I said making my way to the mini fridge on Rogue's side of the room.

"Water is just fine." She said laying down on the couch. Let me see. We have coke, pepsi, fanta, mountain dew, sprite, sierra mist, and here we go water.

"Is lemon sparkling water fine with you? Because that is all the water we have." I said scratching the back of my head in embarrassment.

"Sure!" She said getting up to look at me. I grabbed a sprite and a lemon flavored sparkly water for her. I made my way through the room and handed her the drink. "Thanks Sting." She said opening the cap and taking a small sip. God she just looked so cute like this!

GRAB A HOLD OF YOURSELF STING! YOU NEED TO DEFEAT THIS GIRL IN MARIO KART! I mentally screamed at myself.

"Is something wrong Sting?" She said adjusting the blue pillows.

"No, how about we go for another round?"

"You're on Eucliffe."

"Alright, bring it on blondie." I said placing my fingers on most of the buttons.

"You're going down." She slurred the down, this girl is serious about winning.

"Bring it." She cracked her knuckles and I cracked my neck. We continued playing until the door was opened by Rogue who just came in and went straight to the fridge without even saying hello.

"Hi Rogue!" Lucy said not looking up from the screen.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" He said drinking pepsi.

"I'm kicking Sting's ass at Mario Kart." She said when she finally won.

"Good job." He said giving her a fist bump.

"Whatever, I will defeat you blondie! Mark my words!" I said holding my fist in the air.

"Hmpf, whatever. That makes it 37 wins for me and 29 for you!" She said adding another tally to her name. Rogue went to his side of the room and began to read. "Let's continue this another day, I'm tired and going back to my dorm now." She said walking up to the door.

"Why don't I take you back to your dorm?" I offered.

"Fine." She said opening the door.

We walked halfway across the campus just to get to the girls side and then we finally departed once she opened her door. I'm glad that I spent this day with Lucy and without Minerva, oh how wonderful today was. I was smiling and I went back into my dorm with a Rogue in the bathroom taking a shower. I slipped off my shoes and the night slowly faded away with Lucy in my dreams.

* * *

**To all of you Sticy/Stilu fans out there! Here you go! If you didn't like the chapter then please don't hurt me! Please check out my other story Jewel Heist and tell me how I did. This is my first successful story so I wonder how I did. Normal chapters (not any pairing chapters like the last 3) are continuing.**

**LittleZeus signing off!**


	16. Surprise Visitor

**I am very excited because of all the awesome reviews I got from you guys! It's been over a month since I started this story and I'm glad that you guys helped me make it possible! Without further a due! I present to you, chapter 16!**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

Spring break finally came! I was so excited to finally relax and no homework! I waited for Loke to come around and pull up the car so then we can go back to the mansion. Once I finally closed my eyes, I looked behind me to see a naked Gray being ogled by Juvia, an Erza eating strawberry cheesecake and not sharing any with Jellal, and a Levy reading to Gajeel. They all look so adorable together. Loke pulled up the red Peugeot and I got into the passengers seat. I could feel eyes looking at me as I put my seat belt on. Sensing some people were staring sharp daggers at me.

"Loke, can I go and get a haircut first?" I said looking at my split ends.

"Of course princess, to that one near the mansion?"

"Yes." I simply nodded as I turned on the radio. Fall Out Boy was playing and I increased the volume.

"_MY SONGS KNOW WHAT YOU DID IN THE DARK~!_" Loke and I both began to sing once the chorus came. We continued to sing songs until we reached a red light.

"What is the next song going to be?" Loke asked me as he tapped on the searing wheel.

"Watch it be Radioactive by Imagine Dragons." I said and then before I knew it, it played next.

"Wow, you got it right!"

"_I'm radioactive, radioactive!_" Loke and I sang with each other again.

"Next will be Titanium!" I said looking at Loke.

"How can you guess it right all the time?" Loke said looking at me as the song began to play.

"Well I remembered that they sometimes go by a certain pattern and then I remember this one so I am guessing it right." I said grinning.

He laughed and then continued to drive. "I think that this song would represent Erza wouldn't you? I mean they call her Titania and if you take away the a and put in an um at the end then you get titanium." Loke said pushing up his glasses.

"You're right about that actually." I said while tapping my chin.

"_I'm bulletproof, nothing to loose, fire away, fire away. Ricochet, you take your aim, fire away, fire away. You shoot me down, but I won't fall, I am titanium. You shoot me down, but I won't fall, I am titanium!_" I began to sing and then Loke smiled and joined me.

"_I am titanium!_" I finished it off.

"You're really good at singing princess." Loke said pushing up his glasses again.

"Thanks Loke!" After all that singing in the car, we came to a stop in front of the pink salon. I took a quick glance at Loke and then back at the large pink building in front of me. Slowly I made my way to the glass door and grabbed the metal handle to open the door swiftly. A man with weird crab looking hair greeted me.

"Good evening -ebi." He said holding up scissors.

"Good evening." I replied.

"How may I be of service -ebi?" He asked me.

"Can you cut off 2 inches?" I asked him showing where I want my hair to be.

"Of course -ebi." He sat me down and then I got my hair cut. I payed him and I found out that his name was Cancer except the weird thing is that he says ebi all the time. I brushed away that thought as Loke pulled up to the driveway. Once we got out, we were greeted by Virgo and Caprico. They seen a little lonely just here by themselves. We headed inside, I pulled Loke into one of the empty guest rooms.

"Loke, I think we should hire another person for the house because Virgo and Caprico seem a little lonely here, what do you think?" I asked him.

"Great idea, but can I please choose the next person?" He asked using his puppy dog eyes.

"Oh alright. Make sure to ask them questions and not base them off of looks!" I said knowing that I have a perverted, tsundere of a friend.

"Yes ma'am." He said saluting me.

"Let's go." I said opening the door. I went down to the family room and there stood a figure wearing a cloak that was covering their face, I could see that it was a male figure because it was pretty burly. "Uh, hello?" I said waving my arm slowly. The guy removed his cloak and it revealed a flash of pink hair.

"NATSU WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" I screamed so loud that Loke, Virgo, and Caprico came into the room.

"What's wrong princess?" Loke and Virgo said in unison.

"What is Natsu doing here?" I calmed myself down.

"He told me that he knew you from school so we allowed him to enter until you arrived. I apologize Lucy-sama." Caprico bowed.

"It's alright Caprico." I said telling him to get up.

"Anyways, Loke don't you have anything to do?" I said queing him to go and find someone.

"Hey Luce, can Gray, Juvia, Laxus, Rogue, Sting, Mira, Erza, Jellal, Levy, Gajeel, and Lisanna come over?" He asked on his knees using the puppy dog eyes on me.

I sighed in defeat. "Fine just as long as they don't tear my house apart." I said shaking my head.

"Thank you Luce!" He said giving me a tight hug.

"Cant... breath..." He put me down.

"Sorry about that." He said scratching the back of his head.

"It's alright, I'll go and get Virgo to make you something."

"Thanks Luce!" He said sitting back down on the couch. As I entered the kitchen, I saw Loke talking with a small pink headed girl.

"Hey Virgo, can you make Natsu some food? Oh and I'll be having guests later, just to warn you ahead of time."

"Yes princess. Is it punishment time?" She asked doing weird poses. I sweat dropped. Please tell me that the new one that Loke will be choosing will not be weird like Virgo.

"No, it's not Virgo."

2 hours later I heard the doorbell ring. I got up from the couch that I was lying down on and went to open the door.

"Hey Lucy!" They all screamed and just walked on in.

"Hi..." I said as they almost trampled me.

"Guys over here!" I heard Natsu shout from the family room.

"Alright!" Sting and Gray said as they saw the giant flat screen tv hung on the wall.

"Nice house Lucy." Lisanna said looking around.

"Thanks Lisanna." I said as I was being pulled into a closet by Mira.

"Lucy, can we have a sleep over?" She said with her eyes glinting.

"Wait a minute? What?" I said looking horrified. I knew from the rumors that she was the demon matchmaker and if I allowed her to stay then she will mostly talk about boys and try to make me spill. I just have to avoid that.

"Alright fine." I said holding my hands up saying that I surrender.

"Thanks!" She said hugging me tight. What is it with people hugging me today? We left the closet and then she just looked around. "Girls! Get your bags from the car!" She said. She planned this?! Oh she is good.

"Yes ma'am!" They said knowing that she could become Satan himself or would it be herself? I don't know but my mind waved that out as Laxus came up to me.

"Hey Lucy." He said looking bored.

"Hey Laxus." I said looking around. I need to plan the sleepover! "I'll be right back!" I said running into the kitchen.

"Virgo!" I said coming to a stop.

"Punishment time?" She started making weird poses again.

"No, since my friends are here, we can go out and buy dinner but we might need some snacks for the sleepover later." I said trying to ignore her weird poses.

"Yes princess. Then punishment time?" She said. When will she get it through her head that I don't want to punish her?

"No Virgo, no punishment time." I said getting out of the kitchen.

"Lucy, where are we going to stay?" Mira asked me.

"My room is pretty big but I have extra guest rooms if you guys want them." I said thinking of all the rooms.

"We'll take your room and then the guys can sleep in the spare rooms." She said with a sinister smirk. I shuddered, how could this sweet looking girl be so scary?!

"Wait, the guys are also staying?" I said looking surprised.

"Yep!" Oh lord help me now.

"Fine."

We ate dinner out at my favorite restaurant and then when we arrived back home, Loke introduced me to my new friend Aries who dressed up so cute and she could make really soft pillows. They guys spent the entire time with the girls they liked or in the game room. Everyone always managed to get lost just trying to find the bathrooms. Little did I know what was to happen later on.

* * *

**Cliff hanger. Sorry if you guys hate me but this is just starting to warm up the next chapter! I hope you guys liked this chapter. Until the next time~**

**LittleZeus out.**


	17. The Slumber Party

**Sorry for not uploading soon, but let's see what the demon matchmaker has planned for Lucy this time! A bunch of lovey dovey stuff and will secrets be shared? Read and find out. Without further ado, I present to you, the sleepover chapter! And thanks to all of you who reviewed. 120+ is an awesome achievement for me and I couldn't be happier so thank you for that!**

* * *

**Mira's POV**

So for the party, we are going to be doing makeovers, and playing games. I will try and gather as many secrets as I can from those girls. My eyes started to glint and then I pretended to not look like I was planning something when Lucy was looking.

"Hey umm Mira, are you okay?" Lucy said waving a hand in front of my face.

"Yeah just super excited!" I said bouncing.

"Sure, anyways, I'm going to get some supplies in my room for the sleepover." Lucy stated walking away.

"Let me help you!" I said chasing after her.

"Alright." She said defeated.

We walked up 2 flights of marble stairs with a red carpet until we finally reached a hallway. I knew that this house was big on the outside but it was even bigger on the inside. And Lucy lives here with her servants? Awww poor Lucy.

"Mira, are you alright again? You seem to be spacing out." Her voice stopped my thinking.

"Yeah just planning things for the party!" I said smiling. Has she been like this for a while now. I'll get answers from Loke later. I continued to follow Lucy to her room which was giant, a king sized bed with velvet and satin sheets. She had 2 wardrobes and a giant dresser. There was a desk by the corner of the room with books and paper of all kinds but there was also a picture frame just sitting on it. The frame was golden with the inscription of "always and forever" and the actual picture was a young girl with her mother and father standing behind her in front of the mansion. This must be a young Lucy with her parents.

"Mira, are you coming or not?" She said from the open bathroom door.

"Yeah just looking at how big your room was!" I said rushing into the bathroom which was also huge. Tiled floors and 2 stations with counters, stools, and even drawers. There was a rippled glass shower and a large cream tub. There was a door which let to the toilet and another door which led to a humongous walk in closet.

"Yeah..." Lucy said looking down at the ground. "Anyways, here is all the nail polish that I have." She opened the cabinet and there were colors to even make a rainbow jealous in here.

"That is a lot!" I said as I couldn't take in the sight.

"Yeah my mom gave me all her beauty materials in her will." She said looking down but smiling sadly. I got the hint that her mother died when she said 'will.'

"Lucy, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-" She cut me off.

"It's alright, we have a slumber party to plan right?" She said having a giant smile on her face.

"Yep, so I was thinking makeovers and some games." I said picking up a container of the nail polish. It was ocean breeze and it looked so calm and a little shiny.

"That one is my favorite, I think it would best fit Juvia, after all we do call her the sea women when she is swimming." Lucy laughed.

"Yeah, I need to get some concealer, eye shadows, lip stick or gloss, and blushes from my bag, can you come with me because I will get lost in your house..." I said smiling weakly.

"Sure, you didn't have to bring that much stuff you know, did you pack any clothes?"

"Yeah, some pajamas and some clothing for tomorrow." Once we finally came down to the ground floor, we were greeted by one of Lucy's butlers.

"Good evening Lucy-sama." He said bowing.

"Good evening Caprico. Do you know where Aries is?"

**Lucy's POV**

"Virgo is giving her a tour of the house, we also put up a security alarm for our house because a girl with purple hair tried to break in but Loke fought her off."

"Do you know where she went?" I asked him, purple hair, was he talking about Minerva?

"She feld off somewhere but I have the worst feeling about her coming back."

"I understand Caprico, thank you for telling me."

"Is everything alright Lucy?" Mira asked with a worried face expression.

"I don't know, Caprico just told me that there was a purple haired women trying to break into my house and I think that it might be Minerva." I sighed.

"Don't worry Lucy, she can't hurt you because you have all of us here to fight along side you against her!" Mira said beaming a large friendly smile.

"Thanks Mira." I said returning the smile. "I know someone that is really good with hair, I'll invite him to come later on."

"That is awesome Lucy, I'll tell the girls!" She said running away. Loke came up to me with Sting, Natsu, and Laxus behind him.

"Princess, is something wrong?" Loke said with a concern on his face.

"No nothing is wrong Loke, can you take me to Cancer?"

"Of course princess."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" I said growing a little tick mark. The others just giggled.

"Can we come?" They all said in unison.

"Alright fine, just behave yourselves." I said gowing to the door.

"CAPRICO KEEP AN EYE ON THE GUESTS, I'LL BE BACK SOON!" I yelled as I opened the door.

The car ride was horrible because Natsu was a giant pyromaniac and talked about how much he loves fire while Laxus was talking about how he wanted a thunderstorm to occur because he loves lightning. And Sting and Loke were trying to hit on me but I just hit them both on the head. A pink building came into view and I motioned Loke to pull over. I got out and then went on inside with the guys still in the car.

I talked to Cancer and he agreed to help out with the sleepover a little later and he will arrive when his shift is over. I thanked him again and then walked out back into the car.

"He said yes and he will come by a little later." I said putting on my seatbelt. We drove back tot he estate and then Virgo and Aries were being all dressed up by Mira and Juvia.

"Lucy's back!" Lisanna screamed looking up from the short pink dress that Aries was wearing. It suited her.

"Hey guys!" I said. "Who wants to start the sleepover?" I asked them as Mira was putting me down from her life threatening hug.

"Let's go!" They said dragging me up. Did they even know the way around the house?

"Guys, let me guide you." I said being released. The boys followed a little behind talking about sports and stuff.

"Alright Lu-chan!" Levy said.

I guided them to the top floor where I went and showed the girls into my room and showed each of the guys to the spare rooms. Natsu was in the door next to mine on the right and to my left was Sting. The door at the end of the hallway was Gajeel and next to him was Rogue who was next to Laxus. Each of their rooms had a large queen sized bed with a couch set and a tv with a coffee table in front of it, it also came with a bathroom so they won't loose themselves in the mansion. Sting, Laxus, and Natsu all gave me tight hugs when I offered them some food.

"So Lucy, who do you like? Sting, Rogue or Laxus?" Mira said and Levy wiggled her eyebrows.

"Guys lets not talk about this right now." I said trying to avoid the subject.

"Aww but Lu-chan!" I heard Levy pout.

"Let's get on with the makeovers, Cancer will be here in a couple of minutes!" I said clapping my hands together.

"Alright, I'll go get the nail polish!" Mira said walking over to the bathroom.

I heard some clanking noises and she came back out with her arms full of nail polish. Lisanna chose pink because of Natsu's hair. Juvia chose blue because of the ocean, Mira chose green because of Freed, Erza chose pink because of strawberry cake. Levy chose grey for all of Gajeel's piercings. And I chose black and yellow.

"Lu-chan, Sting and Laxus both have blonde hair and Rogue has black!" Levy said wiggling her eyebrows. I don't like this side of her. Mira corrupted her!

"No I just chose these colors because they go well together!" I said trying to prevent her from getting any wicked thoughts.

"If you do strips of those colors then you get a bee, and what do bees do?" Levy said with a giant smirk on her face.

"Go from flower to flower making honey?" I said.

"No, they sting!" She said.

"So it's Sting?" Mira said getting into the conversation.

"Juvia is glad that Lucy-san does not like Gray-sama." Juvia said blowing onto her nails.

"Guys it's not Sting!" I said putting my hands over my face.

**Sting's POV**

All of the guys gathered into Natsu's room and we opened his tv. I slipped my shoes off and flipped through the channels.

"What do you guys think the girls are talking about?" Laxus said looking up from his manga "One Piece"

"Probably doing each others hair or gossiping, maybe sharing secrets." Natsu said looking up from the empty popcorn bowl,

"Who else wants to go and eavesdrop on them?" Rogue said smirking. I like this side of Rogue.

We all went up to the wall and slowly put our ears to it trying to not make it seem that we are trying to hear.

"Well then who is it Lu-chan?" We all heard.

"Guys, let's not talk about this right now." Lucy said and then there was the annoying sound of the doorbell which affected the ears of all the guys except for Gray, that lucky motherfucker doesn't know what pain the rest of us are in. "It looks like Cancer came." She opened up her door and then we all heard the footsteps fade as she ran off to go down the stairs.

**Loke's POV**

I am really starting to like Aries, I mean she is cute, sweet, a hell of a chef, and she is just so soft. Her petite self makes her look so defensless. Get these horrible thoughts out of your head Loke! Pull yourself together. You have the courage of a lion! But she is just adorable. Stop thinking like this man. DING DONG! I jumped up and quickly rushed to the door. I looked through the peephole and saw a guy with weird crabby looking hair holding up a black box.

"Loke is it cancer?" Lucy said running down the stairs.

"Yeah." I said opening the door.

"Is Lucy home? -ebi?" He said bowing.

"Good evening Cancer. Follow me and I'll take you to the slumber party." Lucy said smiling.

He followed her up the stairs with that black box in his left hand. I turned around and closed the door shut locking it. As I headed for the kitchen, Aries and Virgo were there in the dresses that Mira and Juvia had them wear earlier. God did Aries look like a goddess in that dress. I saw that Virgo was getting something out of the oven and she put the strawberry cake on the counter to cool off a little.

"Loke in about half an hour, can you give this to the girls?" Virgo said making the frosting.

"Alright." I said sitting down.

While Virgo was cooking, Caprico was reading, I decided to make some small talk with Aries. Her voice is so sweet to my ears. I think I might have fallen in love with Aries.

Half an hour later. Virgo put the cake of a platter and had a cart already ready with plates, and silverware on top of it. Along with some napkins and a few drinks. "Loke, take the elevator so the cake and drinks don't fall." Virgo pushed the cart towards me and I headed off for the elevator. Once I got to the fourth floor, I saw that Natsu's door was a little creaked open and it was quiet. I left the cart int he hallway and pushed the door a bit further. All of the guys were with their ears by the wall.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked them causing Sting to fall.

"We want to know what the girls are talking about." Gray said softly so they won't get caught by the girls since Erza is there.

"Alright, I'm going to give them cake and stay there for a while, when I return then I'll tell you guys." I said sighing.

"Thanks Loke!" Natsu said giving me the thumbs up.

"It's alright. Well I'm going in." I said slowly closing the door and then I pushed the cart and knocked on Lucy's door.

"Come in~" I heard Lucy say. I opened the door and then I was greeted by a really happy Erza seeing the cake behind me.

"Is that-" I cut her off, knowing what she was going to ask.

"Yes it is, homemade strawberry cake." I said nodding.

"Thank you!" She squealed and then cut herself a piece. "This is the best cake ever." She said making it seem as if though she was in heaven.

"Ooh I want to try some!" Levy and Mira both said getting off the bed. I took a plate, napkin, and fork and cut a piece for Lucy.

"Here you are." I handed her the plate.

"Thanks Loke." She took a bite. "Virgo has outdone herself once again. Why don't you stick around." This is going according to plan.

"Alright." I said pushing up my glasses.

"So since the makeovers are done and Cancer already left." Lucy said as I looked at the girls and noticed that Juvia had really curly hair, Levy's hair was straightened, Lucy's was up in a fancy bun, Erza had her hair held up by a clip with strands falling down, Lisanna had shorter bangs, and Mira didn't look different at all.

"Guys, I have some gossip here." Mira said holding out her phone.

"What is it?" Lisanna said trying to look at the phone in Mira's hand.

"Jenny and Hibiki just broke up. It was just posted on Instagram!" Mira said showing her phone around.

"Well Hibiki is a plaboy that goes after most of the girls in school that aren't taken." Levy said.

"Yeah, I wonder who they will go onto next? Jenny will try to go for another popular guy and Hibki will try to find a girl that hasn't been taken yet." Mira said nodding slightly.

This is so boring, how do girls never get tired of talking about all this stuff? I groaned and then quickly got to my feet.

"Is something wrong Loke?" Lucy said as she saw me get up from my feet.

"No, I just need to go and help out Virgo and Caprico downstairs." I lied as I left the room pushing the cart to the room next door with some left over cake for the guys.

"What happened?" Sting said looking up from the tv.

"Just gossip on how Hibiki and Jenny broke up and shit." I sighed again. They all looked disappointed when I said that. "Plus, if you guys don't want to be heard then go to one of the other rooms that isn't next to Lucy's." I said as they were telling me to bequiet.

"Fine, let's go to my room which is right across from hers." Rogue said getting up from the couch.

"Alright, just watch where you step, some of the floorboards creek." I warned them.

**Lucy's POV**

"Guys Loke left and the boys are going to Rogue's room." Levy said since she was eavesdropping on them most of the time.

"Alright, we will make it seem as if though we didn't hear anything." I said trying to look serious.

We all talked about some more gossip like Alzack and Bisca were having an anniversary part for their 2 year-aversary a couple of days from now, or how Bixlow finally took off his mask. Slowly one by one fell asleep and I watched them daze off until I finally fell asleep.

* * *

**I know I didn't upload in like a week so to make it up to you guys, I made this chapter like 3K words. There weren't very many lalu, sticy, or rolu scenes because I wanted to do something different instead of making it all lovey dovey and stuff like that. Anyways I hope that you liked the chapter and until next time.**

**LittleZeus**


	18. Minerva's Back!

**Hey guys! LilZeus here! I was car shopping and I really want a Nissan Rogue (you guys can probably guys why) and I'm really sorry for this really late update but here it is! Also, I know you guys are probably annoyed with me saying this but thanks to all of who have reviewed, it means a lot to me! This time there won't really be happy moments because Minerva is back in black and she is out to get Lucy! With what you might ask? With her secret weapon! (You might need to read or reread the Lalu chapter to understand) Anyways, let's continue with the story. Chapter 18 of Fiore High!**

* * *

Spring break has finally ended and now it was time to start with the classes again. I groaned at the thought but then it hit me that Minerva was coming back today. I shivered knowing that she was probably out to get me considering that I was the reason she was suspended. At least while she wasn't here, I was able to spend time with Sting, Rogue, and Laxus. I blushed at when I spent the most of the time with them. Juvia was ogling over Gray's naked body while Lisanna was playing with Natsu's hair making it in ponytails.

Cana even challenged one of the teachers, I believe his name was Bacchus, and she got passed out while he became a little tipsy and took her top. Oh how embarrassing that must have been for her but then again, she's Cana. I sweat-dropped as I though of what would happen if Gildarts found out what Bacchus did. It would seem that there would be a giant battle and Gildarts will probably win but Bacchus is pretty strong mostly with his palms, it's like some sort of magic.

As I was walking in the courtyard on this not so peaceful Saturday, I couldn't ignore the giant fight going on by the sakura trees. It of course included Natsu and Gray but this time Elfman also ended up joining. This place is never going to get quiet with those two idiots around. I just shook it off and laid on the hammock, little did I know how heavy my eyelids felt, they closed and the next thing I know is that someone was picking me up. Who could it be, what could the want? Questions zoomed through my head. WHAT IF IT'S A RAPER?

I quickly opened up my eyes and saw blonde hair and a scar above the left eye. "LAXUS WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Relax Lucy, we need to have a quick meeting since Minerva is back but we had no clue where you were so we looked for you, I ended up finding you and now we are going back to the dorms."

"I can walk there you know!" I just realized our position. He was holding me bridal style and my arms were wrapped around his neck. I felt a blush creep onto my face.

"Alright fine, if you insist then you can walk along side with me." He put me down onto my feet gently. It actually did feel nice having his arms wrapped firmly around me. GET THOSE THOUGHTS OUT OF YOUR HEAD LUCY! LAXUS IS JUST A FRIEND _for now_. NO, LUCY REMEMBER, MINERVA IS OUT TO GET YOU, YOU DO NOT HAVE TIME TO THINK ABOUT BEING IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH LAXUS!

"Something wrong Lucy?" I looked up to see him staring at me with worried eyes.

"No, let's just get the meeting over with."

**Minerva's POV (I know you guys will hate me about what I am about to type under here)**

So this is the same week that Lucy's mother died? I laughed at the thought of torturing her with things that hurt her badly. Now time to find those two weaklings, what were their names Lasagna and Jubilee? No that doesn't sound right. Anyways, time to find them and make a fool out of that slut. As I walked to the courtyard, I saw that Laxus guy who was there when I got suspended and he was holding- Wait a minute, is he holding her bridal style? So she is not only going after Sting but Laxus as well?! She will certainly not want to show her face once I am through with her.

**L****ucy's POV**

Today would be 10 years since mama has passed away. Will I be able to visit her grave? Will master even let me? I felt like crying but I was with Laxus, I can't show my tears to them now. You have to hold back on them Lucy, it may be hard but you can do it. You're strong, after all, you made it this far with their passing. I bit my lower lip trying to stop myself from trying to cry.

"Luce, you look sad. What's wrong?" Natsu asked as he came into the room.

"Nothing's wrong Natsu, I'm fine, anyways you guys, when are we going to finish, I have some business to do later." I put on a fake smile to reassure Natsu and began to ask Erza the questions.

"Can I come with you? Even though I don't know what you're going to be doing, but can I still come?" Natsu asked with his goofy smile.

"Sorry Natsu, it's for personal reasons." He looked a little sad that I declined him but I don't want him to see me crying. As I looked around, the only people in the room were me, Natsu, Laxus, Erza, Mira, Loke, Jellal, Levy, Gajeel, Lisanna, Juvia, Gray, and we were still waiting for Sting and Rogue to join us. Once they came, the meeting was put into order. We issued that my guards would be Laxus, Loke, Sting, and Rogue while Levy, Juvia, Lisanna, and Erza kept an eye out. Gajeel, Natsu, Gray, and Jellal would keep an eye on Minerva but they won't let themselves get caught, or so I hope. We each received a walkie-talkie with a headphone and some cool sunglasses just for an extra effect.

I don't know why but Laxus, Sting, Rogue, Natsu, and Gajeel apparently have great hearing and noses which is really weird in my opinion but then again, who said that this was a normal school?

**Natsu's POV**

Something is bothering Lucy but why won't she tell me? I mean I am her best friend after all! Anyways, I just spotted Minerva and she had this murderous aura around her. It was scary just watching her but I really do fell bad for Lucy.

"Oi Tabasco breath! Do you hear anything?" I heard ice princess whisper.

"What did you call me popsicle?" I asked him getting into a fighters position.

"I called you tabasco breath, flame brain! Did you hear anything Minerva said because she was just moving her mouth a minute ago!" Gray started getting in a fighters position also.

"Guys, stop fighting, we have to keep an eye on her and not bring attention to ourselves." Jellal said hitting us both.

"Owww what was that for!" We both yelled in unison.

"I'll tell Erza that you two were fighting again." He said with a stern facial expression.

"Oh great Lord Jellal! How may we serve you?" Gray and I both bowed to him while Gajeel snickered.

"Didn't know the pyromaniac here was afraid of a girl." Gajeel was trying really hard not to laugh but he failed at it miserably.

**Minerva's POV**

I spotted Sting and Rogue with that wretched girl. Just looking at her disgusts me. Why would they like her, I mean she is an orphan and nothing special.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" I asked as I saw Sting and Rogue looking at me.

"What do you you want Minerva?" Sting started to growl at me, god he looked so sexy.

"I am just wondering why you want to be with that orphan?" I smirked as I pointed to the blonde girl, seriously how does he like that tramp?

"What do you mean by _orphan_?" Rogue was the one that started to glare at me. Why are they like this towards me now?

"Lucy is an orphan, in fact, this is the same exact week that her mother has died." I started to laugh at her. She began to cry a waterfall.

"Lucy, it's alright." Sting hugged her tightly.

**Lucy's POV**

How did Minerva know that my mother died this week? Tears began to stream down my cheek. I felt arms being wrapped around me and I looked up to see that it was Sting. He whispered 'It's alright, I am sorry for your loss but you have me now. I will not let her get to you Lucy.' I hugged him back and whispered a 'thank you' into his ear. Even though he usually is cocky and annoying but he is there for you. I guess that this week I should go back to the estate and visit their graves. Maybe I should bring a friend but I'm not sure that they would like me the same way again knowing that I don't have any parents, the closest thing to family that I have is that doll that I got from my mother in my 6th birthday and ever since she passed away, I wouldn't look at that doll but that changed when I found her in my attic by that really old and torn painting of my family that is a decade old.

* * *

**Sorry for the really late update, I couldn't bring myself to type this chapter because I love Lucy and I would hate any one being mean to her so I'm sorry again. Thanks to all of you guys who reviewed again and I love you guys! Also please check out my other stories like_ Meisters in Fiore_, and _Jewel Heist_,** **it would really mean a lot to me. Anyways, until next time! **

**This is LilZeus out!**


	19. Part 1

**So I am deciding on ending this story soon, sorry to all of the people that want me to continue it but I just need to work on a story that I can keep up with but don't hate me. The ending will be Lalu but I will create 2 different sequels on what happens if it ended with Rolu or with Sticy so don't hate me. I finally reached my goal in getting a popular story and I can't be any happier right now. Though the ending chapter will be chapter 20 but I'll find a way to make it all happen together. I had a bad case of writers block for this chapter so I'm sorry that it took a while to upload. I have to thank all of you again for the 150 reviews that I got.**

* * *

How did Minerva know that my mother died this week? Only Loke and I know about that well not anymore because Rogue, Sting, Loke, Natsu, Laxus, Erza, Jellal, Levy, etc know about that now too. Maybe I should visit her grave in 2 days considering today is the 5th of July. I felt my cheeks getting moist and I knew that I was crying. I couldn't help it, I mean both of my parents died it that happened to you, wouldn't you also cry? I just shook it off as I felt arms wrap around me. I noticed that it was Levy and Rogue that were hugging me. Levy was balling and Rogue had the look of I-am-sorry-that-Minerva-was-a-bitch-and-that-your- parents-passed-on sort of look. Rogue decided to let go of my while Levy was crying on Gajeel's chest. They are just so cute together! I mentally squealed.

"Lucy, we are all here for you. We are all nakama." Lissana smiled with a bit of sadness in her eyes. Levy was wiping her eyes on Gajeel's chest.

"I'm sorry Lu-chan!" Levy began crying again.

"Thanks Lissana." I smiled at her and then she gave me a hug. "Levy-chan it's alright, I'm just glad that I have really great friends like you guys." I gave them a sincere smile.

"Hey blondie, you want some company?" I saw Sting smirk but his tone wasn't his usual annoying cocky tone.

I giggled a little before I even gave him an answer. "I'll think about it." I said before Erza had her murderous aura around her.

"Lucy, if he ever lays a finger on you, then tell me. He will end up in the hospital tomorrow." Erza said pulling our an iron pipe from the inside of her shirt. How long has that been in there but my thinking has been stopped as Erza began hitting it on the palm of her hand.

"Calm down Erza." Jellal tried to calm her down while the rest of us sweat dropped at her intentions of beating Sting to a bloody pulp.

"If he even lays a finger on Lucy then I will-" I cut her off.

"Don't worry Erza, if he does lay a finger on me than Loke can hurt him or I can just call you."

"I'll go with them." Rogue and Laxus both said but Rogue didn't even bother even looking at Laxus while Laxus put his arm around me.

"If you guys even think about hurting Lucy, you guys won't even see the daylight." Erza said in a low tone that made shivers run down my spine.

"Calm down sweetie." Jellal said while trying to hold her down from waist up, while Natsu and Gray were holding down her legs. Juvia had the murderous arua around her but I'm not sure that she would want to pick a fight with Erza considering how evil she can be towards Natsu and Gray. Erza was flailing the pipe around trying to get it close to Sting but because of Jellal, she calmed down a little.

"Alright, I'm calm now." She said breathing deeply. Natsu and Gray were quick to get off of her legs and she continued to breathe deep. I looked over just to see that Mira had a glint in her eyes as she saw Sting, Rogue, and Laxus all blushing slightly. Oh this is not going to turn for the good.

"Lucy, come over here, we need to talk for a minute." I saw her gesture at me to follow her. She led me to the corner of the building and slowly opened her mouth. "Lucy you have way to many guys on your plate." She said smirking with the glint still in her eyes. I didn't like this one bit.

"What do you mean Mira?" I asked oh so innocently.

"I mean, you have 3 guys that like you. Rogue, Sting, and Laxus. You will have to choose between one of them eventually. Even though my best bet is going to appear in the next few months. You are now excused." She said smiling like nothing ever occurred. The evil matchmaker has done it again. No wonder they call her that. Or should I even call her Satan Cupid now? Demon Matchmaker still has a better ring to it.

**Mira's POV**

I am really good with pairing people up, I got Elfman and Evergreen together not to mention about Lissana and Natsu, Juvia and Gray, Jellal and Erza, Levy and Gajeel. Lucy has to choose between 3 guys and I know a way on how she can choose. I can create my own dating site. I made my eyes glint even more as I pulled out my phone from my pocket. Pretending that I have a text.

"Oh sorry guys but Freed wants me to go to his dual today, I'll see you guys later!" I said waving them off.

"Alright bye Mira, tell Freed I said hi." Erza and Laxus said while the others just smiled and waved. I felt bad for tricking them but it wasn't all a lie, he did have a dual today so I was going to stop at my dorm and then get my laptop so while at the dual I can make the site. Oh I just hope that they aren't following me. I took a quick glimpse and it was clear. I stopped by my room and then opened the door to find Lissana and Juvia inside.

"I thought that you said you were going to Freed's dual?" Lissana said while munching on a biscuit. I quickly thought of something.

"I did but I just came back to change my outfit and to bring my laptop so then afterwords I could do my homework with him."

"Alright, have fun." I smiled and then went into my closet to choose a cute pink ruffled shirt and a pink skirt by Heartz Kruez. I changed into the bathroom really quickly and then grabbed my laptop from the desk.

"Bye guys!" I said waving at them.

"Bye Mira-nee." Lissana just smiled while Juvia was in her own little world, imagining a naked Gray or something considering that we all see that because of his uncontrollable stripping habit. Just like they say, old habits do die hard. I made my way to the gym and then ran into Freed's arms. He smiled at me and then we both sat down.

"I'm glad you could make it." He said while I opened up the laptop. I went through all of the steps of making a new website and then Freed was just looking at me as if though I was weird. "What are you doing?" He chuckled up at me while I added the finishing touched.

"I'm making an online dating site." I said as I added the title.

"Seriously Mira. MJ's Demonic Mathcmaking?" Freed said as he chuckled at my title.

"You know I basically turn into Satan when love is involved right?" I said looking so innocently at him and he couldn't help but hold me closer.

"Yeah I know and I love you." He said as he kissed my forehead. "Well I my match is up soon so I have to go, I'll see you later." He got up from where he was sitting and made his way to the locker room. I continued to add a few finishing touches like the registration, all of the activities and the blind date option. Now all that was needed was to get Lucy to make an account. I pulled out my phone and then I quickly texted Levy my message. (_italics is Mira,_ underlined is Levy)

_To: Levy_

_I just made an online dating site and I want you to help me out!_

_From: Mira_

To: Mira

What can I help you with Satan?

From: Levy

_To Levy:_

_Can you try to get Lucy to make an account, this site is called MJ's Demonic Matchmaking._

_From: Mira_

To: Mira

I'll try my best, since you have the site complete, should we try to get Laxus, Sting, and Rogue to make an account as well and then we can watch what happens from there on?

From: Levy

_To: Levy_

_I'll get Freed to help out with Laxus, and Erza with Rogue, I'll take care of Sting. Anyways, how are you and Gajeel doing?_

_From: Mira_

I knew that Levy was blushing really hard at the mention of Gajeel, even though they are dating, she is like a love sick puppy. It is so cute though. I instantly squealed knowing that I made one of the cutest couples on the campus.

To: Mira

Things are going great, anyways I see Lucy talking with Erza while Gray and Natsu are fighting again. Why am I not surprised?

From Levy

_To: Levy_

_That's good, kidnap her and then make sure that Erza knows the plan! They always fight, it's not like anything changes, I mean it has been this way for almost 10 years now._

_From: Mira_

To: Mira

Alright, I'll text Erza the plan and then she will help me. Yeah and I can't believe it, 10 years?! And all they get are bloody noses and a couple of bruises here and there, can't believe nobody has gotten hurt because of them.

From: Levy

_To: Levy_

_Alright, plan get Lucy a boyfriend is underway, go solider go! Make me proud tonight!_

_From: Mira_

To: Mira

Sir yes sir! *salutes you and continues on the mission*

I closed my phone as it was Freed's turn to spar. He hasn't lost a single match yet and I hope that he won't. It's like he has a magic eye that will allow him to observe the targets weak points and all of the moves that he makes so he can counter that. Even though they are wearing helmets, I know which one is Freed because of the green tuft of hair sticking from the back of his helmet.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED NEXT WEEK. PART 1 OF THE LUCY GETS A BOYFRIEND TRILOGY! _(sorry that I haven't updated in like forever, I had a really bad case of writers block but thanks to my friend who was watching new animes and reading more fanfics, I was able to get some ideas, please don't hate me for the sucky chapter but I promise that the next one will be better!)_**


	20. Part 2

**Honestly, I would have never gotten this chapter completed if it wasn't for LinkinParkTheKillersfan so thanks Link, and another thanks to all of who have Favorited, followed, or reviewed, that really does mean a lot to me.**

* * *

**Mira's POV**

Operation Get Lucy A Boyfriend is under go now. We have everyone set up and now it's time to watch how the things go. Erza and Rogue are out in the courtyard while Levy and Lucy were in Levy's dorm. I asked Freed to stall Laxus and somehow trick him into making a dating account which I hope goes great, all I needed to do was kidnap Sting and then force him into making an account or else I wouldn't let him outside of the closet. My eyes began to glint menacingly as I saw the blonde walk past me, I slowly crept up on him and put a bag over his head. I heard him scream but it was muffled as I dragged him to my dorm. I got crazy looks from people thinking that I'm a psychopath on my way to murder someone but I would only do that for love! I now understand how Sherry and Chelia feel about love! It's the greatest thing in the world! Hearts started to surround me just like Juvia imagining a naked Gray with her.

Once I was in my dorm, I quickly untied Sting but I made sure that he wasn't able to escape from my torture *cough cough* I mean umm.. You know what let's just continue on how I beat Sting to a bloody pulp until he actually makes an account. Once I removed the bag over his head, he was starting to gain some more consciousnesses.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Sting started to scream at me once he finished wobling on the ground.

"Make an account for this dating site, right now." I threatened him with my deathly glare.

"How about no." He started glaring at me.

"Do it Eucliffe, or I'll tell the school that you have a pet cat that you are hiding away from the rest of the world."

"WHAT?! HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT INFORMATION?!" Oh he was pissed off right now.

"I have my sources, but now I want you to make an account or else I'll tell Lucy that you are a cat person while she is a dog person."

"You wouldn't dare Strauss."

"Oh yes I would. They don't call me Satan for nothing so back to the account. Make it or else."

"Fine you win but this battle isn't over yet."

Sting made an account and then he started threatening me about his cat whose name was Lector apparently but now that he made an account, I won't bother him about Lector... yet. I have to remember to thank Rogue for giving me the information on Sting. I decided to start a group text with me, Freed, Levy, and Erza.

Me: Sting just made an account, how far are you guys?

Levy: I can't seem to get Lu-chan interested in the site, should I say that everyone is making one?

**Erza: Yeah, I'll make an account and I'll get Jellal to make one to. Rogue just went to go and buy some lunch but right now, I am tired and I need to sharpen the swords later on.**

_Freed: Erza, you should really join the fencing team, you are really god._

**Erza: Thanks Freed, maybe next semester but first we need to create the schools cutest couple.**

Levy: You mean after me and Gajeel.

**Erza: Actually no because Jellal and I are the cutest.**

Me: What about me and Freed? Plus if it wasn't for me, you guys wouldn't even have boyfriends.

_Freed: Ladies, can we just focus on getting Lucy a date instead of fighting?_

Levy: Freed is right guys, we need to get her a man before she turns into a bitter old women.

**Erza: Seriously Levy? Lucy is really sweet, I can't imagine her being mean.**

Me: Back onto subject, all of you guys make an account and tell your partners to make one to, then show them your account and I'll make sure to put you guys together. Think of something reasonable like saying "I was chosen with that person by coincidence" or something like that. Now continue your assignments soilders.

**_Levy, Freed, Erza:_ Aye!**

I closed my phone and decided to make myself a quick account and then I noticed that Sting put in a relationship on his account, oh hell no. Quickly, I hacked into his account and put his status to single, hopefully people will just leave him alone if they see it. I called Lisanna and I was waiting for it to ring then finally someone answered.

"Hello?" I asked them.

"Oh hey Mira, what's up?" I heard the familiar voice.

"Natsu, can I speak with Lisanna?"

"Alright fine." I could hear the phone move through the air and then I heard Lisanna's voice.

"Hi Mira-nee, what's up?"

"Can I ask you to do something really important for me?" I asked her while I took out the notepad which had a list of names from my backpack.

"Sure, what is it you need?"

"I want you to get the following people to make an account on my online dating site."

"Wait, since when did you have a dating site?"

"That doesn't matter, can you get Elfman, Evergreen, Alzack, Bisca, Jenny, Hibiki, Loke, Max, Warren, and not to forget you and Natsu."

"Alright then, I'll get right on it but how do I get them to make it?"

"Just tell them that it is a popular site and get their partners to make an account so then I can make them together." I said breathing into the phone.

"Alright Mira-nee, bye now!" She hung up first and that left me time to go and spy on all of the others. First off was with Levy and Lucy, the main target and then it will be Rogue and then Laxus.

I made my way to Levy's dorm and I put my ear close to the door. I made out what they were saying, Levy showed her account to Lucy but she didn't buy it, so I think that she also showed her Gajeel's, mine, Freed's, Erza's, and Jellal's just to make it seem more real.

"Wait what is this?" I heard Lucy shout. What was going on?

I pulled out my phone and opened the app I created just for the site, once it loaded, I just stared at the screen in horror.

* * *

_**Cliffy! **_

_**IMPORTANT**_

_**Anyways, sorry for the short chapter, I promise that the next one will be about 3K words long and it will be the end of the story sadly. I am glad that I had very many reviews, faves, and follows for this story but it's not the end yet. Also don't forget to check out my other stories Jewel Heist, and Meisters in Foire!**_

_**Until next time, this has been LittleZeus!**_


	21. The End and the Kiss

**This is sad to say but the story has come to an end with this chapter but don't worry! I will be making short one-shots as to what would happen if Lucy chose another guy so it will work out. I love you all especially the people who were there to support me from the very beginning and I can't thank you enough! I love you all! Enough of me thanking you guys, here is the last chapter!**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

Today is going to be the day that I will visit my parents. How long has it been since their deaths? 10 years for mama and about 3 years for papa, it must be great up there in heaven right guys? I am doing well so please don't worry about me. Even though it saddens me that I am alone, I always put in a smile for every one else around me, I don't want them to feel sad because of me. Capricorn, Loke, and Virgo have been taking really good care of me so don't worry about me again. I really feel like crying and I know that I have a bunch of shoulders to cry on, I will be strong and not take the chance. Walking towards my closet, I take a small little bag to pack some jeans and shirts.

A soft knock was on my door and I weaved through all of the furniture to reach the knob. Once I tugged the door towards me, it left a tall, bluff, blonde young man in front of the doorway whom I recognized as Laxus immediately. His lightning bolt scar sticks out from anywhere but I like it like that.

"Can I come in?" His deep voice broke me from my trance and then I just smiled like a big retard and made way for him to enter. "Thanks." Once he took a seat on my bed, I made my way to sit next to him.

"So how have you been?" I asked him as my butt touched the plush pink sheets that lay on top of my mattress.

"I've been good but I'm a little worried about you Lucy." He looks me straight into my eyes as he says that.

"What do you mean by that?" I was starting to wonder what he meant.

**Mira's POV**

The image was shocking. How could anyone be that cruel? I tried to take it out of my mind but it was like that image was permanently glued on there. I shook off of what would happen if that happened to anyone of us. My phone just started to vibrate in my back pocket and I just got a new text from Levy.

**Levy: Did you see that add on the website?**

The thought of it makes me shudder even more. I was hesitant to reply for a second but my fingers took off as fast as lightning.

_Me: I did and I am going to need years of therapy to recover from it._

Levy: Yeah same here, I just hope that Sting, Laxus, and Rogue didn't happen to see it.

_Me: Yeah, it could ruin Sticy, Lalu, and Rolu. Oh how much I love making ship names like Gale for example!_ I could tell that Levy was blushing really hard as she thought of Gajeel. I couldn't help but give off an evil smirk.

Levy: Do you want to stalk Lucy? I heard that she is going to visit her parents' graves and that she will be accompanied by one of the boys.

_Me: I am already ahead of you, I bought 4 train tickets in order to get to where Lucy is going, I believe that it was Acalypha where her father ended up dying._

Levy: That is really sad to think about Lu-chan being all alone in the world. I could feel Levy start to cry, thinking about how her best friend has been alone for all these years.

_Me: Don't worry, she is strong if she has survived this long. Plus now she will have a man by her side. Think of all the good things Levy-chan!_

Levy: You're right Mira. So when do we meet up so we can stalk the love birds? My eyes were glinting at the thought of Lucy being alone with a boy at her giant manor, they have plenty of rooms where they could do it.

**Levy: MIRA STOP THINKING ABOUT LUCY DOING IT WITH A GUY IN HER GIANT MANOR!**

_Me: Was it really that obvious?_

Levy: Yes, if you think about Lucy being alone with a boy then that goes into your mind. It's not that hard to see.

_Me: Alright just tell Erza to meet us at the train station. I'll be bringing Freed with me._

Levy: Sounds Gucci! Meet ya there! I closed my phone and began thinking about it again.

**Levy: MIRA NOW IS NOT THE MOMENT!**

_Me: Sorry *sweatdrops*_

I saw the picture again. A porno of Minerva and Orga ended up on the site. How did she even find out about this? It was supposed to be for Lucy and the boys only.** (A/N: I couldn't think of what to make the picture be so I was reading and then re reading my story until I came across the part of Minerva and Orga so yeah, sorry if I hurt you virgin mind but you probably wouldn't have a virgin mind if you were reading my story now would you?)**

**Lucy's POV**

Laxus was the guy that ended up accompanying me to Acalypha and I was just happy that he wasn't as perverted as Sting or as evil like Mira. The she-devil still scares me to this very day and I am watching my back.

I can feel Laxus' eyes on me so I quickly changed my eyes to focus on the burly man beside me. The train was moving very fast and I knew that he had motion sickness so I allowed him to place his head on my shoulder or on my lap to make him slowly regain some color in his skin. Of course just like any boy would, he decided to place his heavy head in my lap and I could feel angry glares from some women on the train. Oh this isn't a good sign. I even saw a tuft of blue as I looked behind me and I had to adjust my eyes to see whether it was Juvia or Levy. As I was rubbing my eyes and then opened them again, the blue was gone.

_Well that was weird._ I thought as I could have sworn I saw Levy-chan. Maybe if I go and see if she is here but just hiding under the seat but then I remember that I have a huge male sleeping on my lap and it would be impossible to move without waking him up so I just sat there quietly stroking his hair.

**Laxus' POV**

As I was starting to loose some color in my face, I just ignored it and shifted my attention towards the beautiful yet busty blonde who was sitting right next to me. I'm guessing that she knew I was staring at her but she must have seen my pale face because she slightly frowned. It took a minute to think but she just nodded and patted her lap. I slowly bent down and laid my head on her blissful, soft, and creamy legs.** (A/N: I feel like a complete lezbo just from typing up this sentence but I don't have a problem with lesbians and gays. Lezbe honest here guys. Oh how I love over used puns) **Soon after, I immediately fell asleep. I felt her soft fingers stroking through my hair and I just blushed when I opened an eye. I saw a piece of heaven. Pink, lacy, heaven. My eyes fell on Lucy's pink laced panties that were trying to be hidden from her blue skirt. Laxus, stop blushing like crazy!

**Levy's POV**

I saw Laxus going down under the seat and now I can tell Mira is fangirling all over the place. She has read faaar too many fanfictions to know where this is going to go. I mentally sighed but I noticed that Lucy was looking at me so I quickly ducked under the seat and I hoped that I was able to confuse her but thank god she can't move because of Laxus. Thank god for his heavy body.

**Mira's POV**

Laxus and Lucy were sitting next to each other when he slowly went down and under the seats, Lucy also looked back and caught a glimpse of Levy but she quickly ducked and now wasn't seen. How wonderful they looked together, I couldn't help but do a fangirl squeal. I am so proud of the new creation that I made appear into this world. Erza was just looking at me as if though I was a complete madman. Once she decided she wanted strawberry cheesecake, nobody was brave enough to tell her not to have it because we know that we would end up in graves in just a couple of minutes.

**And now an interesting moment with Sting and Rogue.**

The dumb blond was sitting next to his quiet friend and roommate. Sadly these two were arguing about who gets the last slice of pizza and gets to hand out with Lucy all of next week. They kept arguing and everyone saw how mad Sting was at Rogue. You should learn to never get in Sting's way when it comes to a giant meat lovers pizza with the greatest toppings ever like beef, pork, ham, sausage, pepperoni, and meatballs. It could just melt in your mouth.

"Dude just let me have the fucking last piece!" Sting shouted back.

"I let you have it all of the time but I want it this time!" Rogue made a comeback.

Their useless bickering lasted a couple of minutes until a certain tall and heavily pierced guy made his way to the table, and took the last slice of pizza and walked away while eating it. A confused duo just stood there looking like the bunch of idiots that they were. They couldn't comprehend what had just happened. It looks like neither of them will be getting the last slice this time.

**And now back to your regularly scheduled fanfic.**

**Lucy's POV**

Once the train came to a complete halt in the train station, Laxus immediately got up and apologized to me if he was really heavy or if he drooled on me. This boy can be so sweet and sensitive but yet he is also a child deep inside. I just giggled and he was looking at me puzzled. Sure today was a sad day but at least he was here to brighten the mood like an ice cream cake given away for free.

"Is that your butler waiting for us?" Laxus asked as he pointed out the black car waiting at the entrance of the train station.

"Yeah Caprico is the one driving and Virgo is making a giant feast with the help of Aries." I said not forgetting her, I mean who could? She is so cute, and small, and not to mention shy. Just like Levy but with pink hair and no books.

"Shall we get going?" He held his hand out for me.

"Sure!" I immediately took his hand and we walked to the car together.

Once we reached the car, we were greeted by Caprico and then Laxus and I got in the back seats while Caprico started the ignition. The whole trip to the mansion was quiet and we could hear the engine running and horns being honked.

**Mira's POV**

I mentally sqealed as Lucy and Laxus were holding hands while walking to the car. I quickly grabbed Freed and Levy while Erza was still eating her cheesecake. How does that women manage to stay so skinny when she eats that like 24/7? I just shook the thoughts out of my mind as I saw them get into the backseats of a black car. Caprico her butler must be driving it. Levy and Freed were acting a little frightened of me when I began the glint in my eyes.

**Freed's POV**

Oh god no. Mira has the evil glint in her eyes again! I still have no idea why I am dating the devil but that it out of context when she suddenly pulled me into a strange car along with Levy and Erza who sat in the front. She told the driver to follow a black car and stay behind them until it reaches the destination. I hope that she can seriously afford this because I am not paying to go around and stalk people even if Laxus is my best friend and Lucy is Mira's next "client."

**Lucy's POV**

I had a sudden urge to look behind me because I could feel evil waves coming from behind me but all I saw was a taxi with a women eating some sort of cake, and that was it. Why does she look so familiar? I didn't feel it when Laxus put a hand on my shoulder which made me jump.

"Sorry about that." He said sheepishly.

"It's alright." I smiled and then kept looking behind me. "How much longer until we reach the house Caprico?"

"Just a few more miles and we'll be home Miss Lucy."

"Thanks Caprico!" I turned around to face the front and looked in the mirror. Was that Mira? No it couldn't be. I turned around again and I didn't see anyone. Am I just seeing things today? First I thought that I saw Levy at the train then Mira in the taxi. I feel like Gray when Juvia is stalking him.

"We're home Miss Lucy. I'll take the bags and put them in your room for you." Caprico said as he got out of the car and made his way towards me to open my door but Laxus already beat him to it.

"Thanks Caprico and Laxus." I got out of the car and went straight into the kitchen where I was greeted by Virgo and Aries who were making some different arrangements of meats and cheeses.

**Timeskip: After Dinner**

After dinner, I walked out to the backyard where the graves were. I had already bought a bouquet before I came here and I placed it on top of the stone. As they flowers lay, I placed a hand onto the cold headstones and I could feel my cheeks be flooded with water. I didn't hear any footsteps but it startled me when Laxus sat down next to me. He opened his arms and I fell into them, sobbing all over his shirt.

"It's okay Lucy." He said as he was gently stroking my hair.

"*sobs* Thanks *sobs* for being *sobs* here for me *sobs* today Laxus! *giant sob*" I couldn't control my crying. It just felt different having a friend by your side for the first time.

He picked up my cheek and slightly lowered himself so that we were only a few inches apart. Lucy knew what was ahead but she never exepcted it to arrive this fast. He cupped her cheeks and planted his lips on top of hers.

**Mira's POV**

As soon as Laxus was cupping her cheeks, my heart began to flutter since they were so close to kissing and then BAM! They kiss came and I was dying of cuteness overload. I can't believe he actually did that. I am so proud of myself!

* * *

**Well this story has come to an end sadly but I will try and be mroe productive here because I just feel like I haven't been uploading in like months (that's because you haven't uploaded in months stupid) and thanks to all who have reviewed and favorited, followed, or maybe even shared. **


End file.
